Unspoken Destiny
by ValtraJay
Summary: The young Z's are all going to Orange Star High! Bulma's daughter doesn't want to go to public school, especially since Pan is going. Her attitude changes when the culprit of this whole situation shows interest in her. R&R! :
1. My so Called Life

Chapter one… The beginning…

You know that feeling you get when you hate someone sooooo much, that your willing to blast them away, and not even suggest, or care to look for the Dragonballs to wish them back for no particular reason at all? Well, that's how I feel right now. That stupid earthling! I hate him! He's just an idiot; he thinks he is sooooo great! Well, I am stronger than him, and can beat him in a fight easily! Goen wouldn't like me too much for that, though. He'd say,

"He never did anything to you! Ah, you're just like your Father!"

Goen is my best friend, but sometimes, I don't like him very much.

I have a twin sister, and her name is Bulla. She is everything I am not. She is prissy, loves to shop, and is a total suck-up in front of Vegeta. It has been such a pain growing up with her. Of course she is pretty, and popular. Which I don't care one bit about attention. But of course, my interests and her interests are very different. She despises me for what I like to do and says I should be more feminine.

I like to fight, and spar with my friend Goen. He has been my best friend ever since I can remember. And no, we have never even gotten close to the subject of going out. He is like a Brother to me, a brother I never had, since Trunks is too busy to even teach me a simple move like Buster Cannon. What a jerk! But I guess he _is _like, twelve years older than me. Trunks and I were never really close anyway, but he is the only other family member who can teach me how to fight. I know Trunks doesn't like having little sisters. But when I think about it, neither would I if I was in his situation. I heard Trunks used to be an awesome fighter when he was a kid, but now he is focused on Capsule Corp. The strange thing is, Goten is crazy about girls, and spends most of his time going on dates. But Trunks, why he has never even touched a girl! I don't even recall him ever dating, or having a girlfriend. He is twenty-six and never even kissed a girl! Sad? Extremely. Couldn't blame the dude. Love is a dangerous thing…

Vegeta. He is another story. He doesn't deserve to be given the name "Father". So, I call him, Vegeta. He isn't the nicest of fathers. That's why I pretend like he is not my father. Mom says he loves us, but it is extremely hard to believe. With him, his feelings and emotions are a mystery. Goen says that's how I am too, but I don't believe him. Vegeta never really talks to me. But, he would do anything for Bulla. Why? I do not know. He spoils her like she is his pet cat. And sometimes, it's the other way around. He ignores me. I think he rather I not be a part of his world. Mom says he is like that with everyone, but that's not completely true. He treats his family different than he treats others. Like, if Gohan or Chi Chi would talk to him, he would be ignorant, and smirk. But it would be different if he were talking to Mom, Trunks, or Bulla. But, he treats me like everyone else. Sometimes, even lower.

You see, I am not like the other kids in our stupid, rich, spoiled family. I do not look like them. Sometimes I wish I did. Other times, I am glad I don't. They have hair like my Mom's. And they resemble my Mom a lot, including her attitude. But me, instead of having light, blue hair, I have dark black hair. I am not a foolish girly girl, like Bulla is. I am a tomboy. I don't have any girl friends; I only hang out with guys. Actually, Goen is my only friend. My dearest Friend. I love him so much…. In a friendly sort of way.

Whenever I am bored, my Mom would say,

"Why don't you go hang out with Pan? She is such a nice little angel! And she is so much like you! I bet you two would have so much fun together!"

"MOM! Why would I do such a foolish notion as to even think about playing childish games with such a stupid idiot?" I scowled.

"Valtra Brief! You watch your tongue! She happens to be the daughter of my dearest friends. You should learn to be nice to others. You're just like your Father."

I am sooooo tired of hearing that! Everyone says that! It is so annoying. "Oh, Valtra, you look like him, you act like him, you fight like him, and you even _smell_ like him!" (I was over exaggerating about the _smell_ part.) But I get so frustrated with the dumb people who say that!

My Mom knows I hate Pan. Why? Because she is my archenemy. She thinks she is so great. She also used to be friends with Bulla a long time ago. And she is always so happy and has a smile on her face all the time. It makes me sick. She should just drop dead. Everyone thinks I should be her friend because she is around my age, but I rather die. I mean, she calls her Dad, "daddy". She is so dumb!

Every year when I try to compete in the Martial Arts tournament, Vegeta won't let me. He thinks fighting isn't for girls. Mom says he is just concerned and doesn't want me to get hurt. But I don't think so, I think he can't stand the fact that I, am indeed powerful enough to win the money, and of coarse It would be embarrassing for him to have his 14 year old daughter win tones of money. Why? Well that is just how he is. Retard! It's not fair! Goen gets to compete! Goen's Father is a lot nicer than my father is. He even _makes_ his kids compete. I wish Vegeta would make me. I would have no problem with it. And the stupid thing is that Vegeta refuses to train me. Trunks won't train me, either! What ever happened to family bonding? So, I spend my time Sparring and training with Goku, and Goen. Sometimes Goen's older brother, Goten comes and spars, too. Of course, it was pretty weird that Goen's _other_ brother, Gohan, had a daughter that was the same age as Goen. Kakarot's three sons are far apart in age. Very far apart. Goen is fifteen, and so is Pan. Gohan lets _his _daughter compete. Hell, she's even been competing since she was three! That is the other reason why I hate her! No, I am not jealous, and no! I am not in denial! Shut Up!

I hate Bulla's stupid friends even more! She hangs out with Marron. Krillin and 18's daughter. And they both love to go shopping together, like every day. Yuck, it makes me sick, absolutely sick. They tried out for cheerleading in the spring, and made it! Oh, and it gets worse! When Goten comes over to hang out with Trunks, she flirts with him! EWWW! He is like, one hundred years old! (Not really, but still) That is like, child molestation! Statutory rape! It pisses me off how she always flirts with every guy she sees. She is just like my Grandma Bunny. (My mom's mother) And it gets even worse. When Uub comes over for a coke or something, and Marron is spending the night, Marron flirts with Uub! But, not to worry, Goten and Uub are very much aware of their intentions, and I think they aren't falling for it one bit.

School. Fun and original. Bulla, Marron and I are beginning freshmen at Orange Star High. And Pan and Goen are sophomores. My whole life, I have been home schooled by my mother. Her, always teaching me about technology. Everything was fine, until my Mom got a new job task for Capsule Corp. and it required more of her time. So, to make a long story short, I was unwillingly signed up for public school! Not just any school, high school. After my Mother explained the situation to Chi Chi, she enjoyed the idea.

"Oh, Gohan did so well at Orange Star High! Maybe I should sign Goen up for pubic school as well. We wouldn't want Valtra to get lonely."

For some reason everyone thought that Goen and I should be "together". Not just together, but more than that, like a couple. So, in result, Goen was also going to go to public school. Pan had been attending pubic school her whole life and I did _not _want to go to the same school as her.

"I think it will be awesome. Besides, I never have gotten to be around a large group of my fellow teens before. Ya never know, I might make a new friend." He says, relaxed.

"How can you say that? Going to public school is a death sentence!" I say angrily.

"Why do you say that? My Mom says you could meet your future husband or wife in High School."

"Because, Goen! Some people already know I am related to the richest people in town! I have a reputation to protect!" I protest.

"Ah, I don't see what you're so worried about! Nothing but good could come from people knowing who you are. I mean you could be popular and make a lot of new friends!" he says, happily.

"I don't want to be popular and I don't want to make new friends!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I have you." I said, a little way too gently. Creepy! "Uh, I mean, cause, why should I have more friends, when I already have you?"

"Uh, good point." He scratched his head, and left.

Jeez! Goen is sometimes way more stupid than his father, but whatever. The real problem wasn't being popular, or making friends. Going to school allows one to get distracted. Distracted from a true fighter's destiny. Maybe I am crazy, or maybe I am just afraid of going to the same school as Pan, but I think I am afraid of…_Them…_

And this is where the story of my hatred toward that stupid earthling I was talking about earlier begins. So, here I go…


	2. The Awkward Morning

Chapter two… The awkward morning

It is early morning and I just got done getting ready for the day. So, I walk out into the hallway on the way to the kitchen to get breakfast. Right when I get out of my room, I shut the door. Then, something hit me in the face. As soon as it dropped to the ground, I look at it to see what it is. There is a red bra lying on the floor of the hallway. Shortly after that, some flared jeans come flying at me. I dodge it, and it hits my bedroom door, then the floor. I examine it.

"What the hell?"

Then, a pink tang top hits me, then a white cotton skirt. Whoever was throwing these must have a strong arm. Then, I realize that I live with three other saiyans.

"UUUUUURRRRRH!" I suddenly here from across the hall.

My puzzled attitude suddenly leaves me, and I realize that my sister's bedroom is right across the hall from mine. I walk into her room, furious.

"Bulla! What the hey man are you doing!" I yell as I stand in the frame of her bedroom door.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Valtra! I am currently in a fashion crisis! I can't find anything to wear for the first day of High School!" she is constantly searching through her closet for clothes.

"Whoa. That is a sad story, I'll be sure to call the fashion police." I begin to walk away when she talks again.

"Valtra, this is serious! Older Hotties wont even look at my sexy, womanly, charms if I look like a scum bag! Help me!" she panics.

Why on earth is she asking for my help? She has to know better than to ask Valtra Brief for fashion advice.

"Sadly, I don't care." I give her a mean attitude.

"You know what?" she stops what she is doing and puts her hands on her hips.

"What?" I say bluntly.

"You…. UUHH! Never mind! You obviously wouldn't understand the ways of fashion. Just look at what you're wearing! No _real_ girl wears all black, and wrinkly jeans from the guys department! I will just ask Mom for her help."

I am not at all offended by her retard comments. Its not like I want to be a fashion guru, sheesh! There is no point in worrying about what you're wearing. If a guy likes you, he should like you for your heart, not your see-threw blouse! I gladly walk out of her room rolling my eyes. As I stroll down the hall, I imagine what a public school would be like. Man, how I dread walking down those halls of shame. I obviously am going to be the joke of the century, what, with being the daughter of Bulma Breifs. A person knowing who I am is just another negative way to draw attention to myself. Whether people will make fun of me, or whether I would be popular, I want neither! The only question is, Bulla. Is she going to share the same humility as me? Whatever. My life is not my idea of a perfect life at all. But maybe there is nothing to worry about at all. Maybe people won't recognize me. Yah, maybe know one will know who I am.

As I reach the kitchen, I am surprised to see, by the fridge, Vegeta. He is reaching in the refrigerator to get a beer. He continues his business without any acknowledgment of me. I then decide to ignore him as well. If he is going to be that way, fine! Good mourning to you too, retard! After all, he is never the first one to say hello anyway.

So I grab the West Daily, and sit at the kitchen table. It looks like someone has already read it, because the front page isn't in the front. Instead, it was directly on the sports page. That's weird; know one reads the newspaper but me! I ignore this, and decided to not try and guess who it was. Peering through, nothing seems interesting. All I find are some obituaries, birth announcements, and news about the Martial Arts Tournament, More about Hercule, an article about Trunks' new job, something about some blond psycho who robbed a bank…. Nope, nothing interesting. So I search next for the front page in the unorganized stack of newsprint. Usually the front page has something interesting, or worthwhile. I then, find the front page! WHAT? The first thing I see is a big picture of Bulla and me! Then in awe, I look at the headline. It says, "Clever Inventor decides to 'let go' of her teenage twin daughters". Okay, this is stupid, not only is this headline _way _to long, but MY PICTURE IS ON THE FRONT PAGE!

"Oh crap! Now everyone's going to know who I am!"

"And why is that bad?" asked Bulla, walking in with her hair up, dangly earrings, red tube top, and white puffy skirt with white flip flops. "Articles about yourself on the front page of the newspaper is a once in a life time opportunity for you to shine, and get noticed, not a death sentence!"

"Pish! Maybe for you, Barbie doll!" I evilly say.

"Oh, shut up, Vampire! You could never understand the great wonders of the media," she says with a little more enthusiasm than a normal person would.

"Yeah, more like the 'stalkarazzi!"

"Uh! The media does not stalk, they report!" she reacts.

"Whatever."

I glance over at Vegeta. He is giving us both a cross-armed-glaring scenario, while sipping his beer.

"What do you think, Dad?" asked Bulla.

"Hmph!" and he walked away.

There is a short pause. I am not surprised at his reaction.

"See? He obviously goes for my side with this," states Bulla.

"Oh, your cool now!" I smirk.

"Oh Valtra, your such a… a…" she stutters.

"A-A- what? Have somethin' ta say ta me?" I get all tough-like and stand up from my chair.

"You're a Jerk Monkey!" she lets out.

"Jerk Monkey?"

"Yeah, and an ugly ass one, too!" she defends.

"Why, if you weren't my twin, I…." I get interrupted.

"Now girls, please behave. Today is your first day of school, yah know." My Mother walks in. She walks over to the coffee maker and begins to make some. Just last week she invented a coffee maker that makes coffee fast for a tired girl-on-the-go. Humph. Cheap skate.

"NO, really?" I say sarcastically.

"Valtra, you better shape up that attitude or I'll put you back in home schooling." My Mother states.

"Oh, I'm terrified," I say.

"And you will be taught by Chi Chi, and believe me, she makes you work all day."

Suddenly, Trunks walks in. He is dressed all professional, like Mom. He has a suit and glasses.

"Gee, I didn't know this was Halloween." I tease.

"Very funny Valtra. I am starting my first day of work today. I am the new president of Capsule Corp now. I have to dress professional," he says, like he is cool now or something.

Gosh! Why does everyone in this stupid house tell me things I already know? Besides, I could care less about Trunks or Capsule Corp!

We stare at him in awkward silence.

"Very…um…impressive Trunks. Anyway, Mother did you know I got in the paper! There is a whole article about me, see?" Bulla says.

"You? Don't you mean we? The world doesn't revolve around you, ya know!"

"Shut up little sister, you didn't even want to be in the paper anyway!" says Bulla.

"That's very nice, dear. I gave the paper a lot of info about you and your sister. You know, for your big day. The only reason why I did it is because the News Reporters wanted to know what my latest invention is. And it's a secret, so I decided to give them a scoop about my daughters on their first day of school," says Mother.

"What? It was you? How could you do this to me? Great, now I will be the laughing stalk of the whole Town!" I complain.

"You already are." Bulla whispers.

"Now Valtra, your over exaderating! Don't be such a drama queen! You won't be a laughing stalk at all!" Mother states.

"Oh! I just can't wait to see all the cute guys at school! They will absolutely love me!" says Bulla being overly excited.

"Oh, that reminds me, Trunks can you let the girls use your limo and the driver so they can get to school?" Mother asks Trunks.

"A limo! Oh, how could things be more perfect! I will be the most popular girl in school!" says Bulla.

"Mom! Why? Its mine, I use it for transportation for work!" complains Trunks.

"Its not an option, your letting your sisters use the limo," orders Mother.

"Yeah, Trunks. Besides, you don't need the limo right now. Your office is in the business wing on the other side of Capsule Corp. You don't need it now," says Bulla.

"Hey, maybe we can get an air plane that will write 'The Brief twins were here' in the sky. And then, we can wear signs on our butts that say 'property of Capsule Corp. Oh, wait! I got it! We can hire a mafia hit man to go and assassinate the principle and get on the intercom and announce to the whole world that we are the princesses of West City! I don't think there are any more horrible ways to draw attention to ourselves." I dramatically complain.

"Oh, Valtra your such a Baby!" yells Bulla.

"I am the baby? When you're the one complaining about not being able to find something to wear in the morning?"

"No! That 's a good reason! What makes _you_ weird is that you dress in all black, spend your time fighting, and you don't talk to anyone!" she yells.

I could care less what she thinks. She's right that _is_ all I do. But would you rather me be like Bulla? Fat chance. But on the way to school, I can't stop thinking about what she said, about me not talking to anyone. I don't believe that that is _completely_ true. But, what if it is? Am I really like my… _Dad? _No. I can't be. I am a lot nicer. Yeah, I am!

I guess the true reason why I don't want to go to school with everyone is because I am afraid of everyone making fun of me. Why? Simply because that is how it has always been. Bulla gets the positive attention, I get the negative attention. Bulla says it's my own fault, but how could it be? What have I done to receive such mean notions? I don't care anyway. I _hate_ attention. Honestly, I really don't like it. I hate saying "Hey, look at me!" Unlike my sister. I don't like people looking at me. I don't like people noticing me, and waiting for me to screw up. I hate people counting on you every single moment until they realize that you aren't perfect, and you let them down. It's not fair! I didn't ask for this. I want to be like every other _normal_ girl in the world. I want to blend in! But, the fact of the matter is, I'm not normal. So I guess I will have to face the facts, and go to school and show those stupid children what Valtra Brief is all about!

We are in the limo now all ready for school. I do not enjoy riding in a backseat alone with my evil twin. Bulla says I am the evil one, but I don't believe her. My head is on the window imagining my worst nightmare, when I remember a certain someone I must pick up this morning. So I reach for the phone and call up the driver.

"Yes, at your service," says the driver.

"Can you go left just up here and turn right on Relique Way and stop at the big mail box that says 'Son' on it?"

"Yeah, sure. Who ya picken' up? Not very many people live all the way out here on the outskirts of town," he says.

"Only a an old friend." I say in relaxation.

"What the hell are you doing?" snaps Bulla.

I hang up the phone.

"Would you stop yelling? I am just telling the driver to pick up Goen, that's all." I say.

"Uh! Why? He can find his own way to school. Their house is so far out here by the mountains! We are going to be late! I can't risk that. And besides, he is weird! Even weirder than you! And I will absolutely die If I am seen with _both_ of you!" she complains.

"And that would ruin your reputation now?" I mumble.

"Valtra your such an idiot, I can't be late!" she yells.

For some reason, _she_ is sounding like Vegeta with her talking about Goen like that.

"Calm down there, Turbo! Your yelling is a huge annoyance. Please calm down. Goen is our friend, and I promised him I would ride to school with him."

"Ya right. He was probably the one who promised _you_ he would escort you to school so you wouldn't be lonely!" she says in a snotty tone.

The veins in my body are about ready to burst out. Why can't she just shut up? She is annoying me so much!

"Shut the hell up!" I say.

Then, she gets silent and stares out the window. I do the same. We hate each other so much. We can't stand each other. Our Mom wants us to get along, but it is purely impossible. I wonder if we fought in the womb? It's possible.

We reach the Son's house and it looks dead quiet. Then, I see Goen running towards the car. He runs so stupidly, like he is dizzy or something. But, all of the Sons are like that. The driver quickly gets out to beat Goen to the door to open it for him.

"Why thank you, Sir." He says cordially.

I roll my eyes. He is so dumb.

Goen scoots in quickly next to me, and practically sits on me, but I scoot to the middle as fast as I can. Goen was about to shut the door, but the driver beet him to it. We soon begin to drive off; When Chi Chi comes storming out of the house.

"You forgot your lunch!" she waves a brown paper bag in the air.

Goen blushes with embarrassment. I get embarrassed with my parents too, but I think Goen's case is worse. So he rolls down the window.

"I don't need it Mom!" and he rolls up the window before she could say otherwise.

The lemozine is quiet for a moment. I guess know one wants to talk. We get to the turning point where the road ends and I decide to strike up a conversation. Besides, know one else will.

"Goen, are we going to train at your place after school or my place?" I say.

"Um…. Well…" he hesitates.

"Um what? You can train with me this afternoon can you?" I ask.

"Sorry Valtra, I cant. I have basketball practice, and then I have to go to Kame house to pick up some senzu beans and take them to Piccolo."

I ignore the senzu bean part and recognize the basketball.

"WHAT? Basketball? Since when do you involve yourself with stupid Earthling sports? Besides, you're a saiyan and it would be practically cheating if you played them. You would be faster than all of the other kids. That's not fair." I yell at him.

"Valtra I know your upset, but my brother Gohan played baseball when he was in high school. And my Dad said it would be okay, and that it wouldn't be cheating cause I would slow myself down a little bit. I am sorry I can't train with you though. Maybe you can find something else to do that you like. I am sure there is something or someone."

"Well, how long is basketball season?"

"A month and a half." He says, like he is smart or something.

"A month? What am I going to do all alone everyday after school for a month? Not train?"

"Gosh, Valtra. Why is your life revolved around training? If you care about that you could train with Trunks or Vegeta," he suggests.

"Yeah, like that will happen." I say angrily. I guess I feel very mad at my brother and father for some reason. I always have been angry at them. Like I have emotional scars of neglect.

"Or you could train with…. Ah… Goten."

"He is way too busy with all his little girlfriends." I bluntly say.

"Tien and Chiatzu would love to train with you, or what about Piccolo? I am sure someone will. Or you could not spar at all, and you could do something else. Like, shopping."

I give him a mean glare. There is no way Piccolo would train with me, and Chiatzu creeps me out (he looks like a clown!) And besides, I would wear Tien out because he is an earthling and I am a saiyan. Also I would never in my wildest dreams would want to go shopping! No way.

"Don't make me smack you!" I threat.

"Pan. Yeah that's it, Pan. Hang out with Pan. She is really nice. And she is just like you, a genuine tomboy," says Goen, trying to switch possibilities so that I won't hurt him.

"What! I would rather lick a frozen flag pole than hang out with Pan!" I say.

"Why? You guys would get along so well!" he smiles.

"Oh, just shut up. You come up with the worst problem solutions. I will just figure it out on my own. What makes me even more melancholy is that you are ditching me for some dumb sport. I say sadly.

"You know that's not true. I love you," he says gently. "In a friendly sort of way." He adds quickly before someone gets supicious.

I sigh. I look over at Bulla and she is looking at her figure nails. Then her phone rings. It is a stupid Hillary Duff ring tone that she knows I despise. She reaches into her red purse and pulls it out.

"Yeah?" she answers and pauses for a while. "No, I am just sitting in my limo listening to my boring sister and her dumb ass friend talking about training and shit." Pause. "Alright, bye!" and she hangs up.

"Who was that?" Goen instantly asks.

"None of your damn beeswax!" Bulla snaps. She continues to make sure her finger nails or sparkling and perfect.

We reach the front of the school and there are kids everywhere. We stop, and the driver gets out of the car and opens the door on Bulla's side. It was then that I realize that the day I dread is indeed here….


	3. Orange Star High

Chapter three….Orange Star High

Everyone is mingling, but when we get out of the car, everyone seems to stop to see who is in the limo. Embarrassing. Everyone looks at Bulla, and she does this sort of "sexy" pose for everyone. And I see a lot of the boys sighing with enthusiasm. Yuck. Then, I see Marron come running from the crowd over to us and yells, "Bulla!"

"Hey, there sweaty! Your coming to my house tonight, right? And then we can go to the mall." Bulla seems to always be the leader who tells everyone what to do. What a bitch.

"Yeah, of course I am! After cheerleading practice." says Marron.

By the time I get out of the car, everyone is uninterested when they see me, and continue with there own business. Good, don't look at me then. I hate you all anyway. Goen follows me. I sigh with fright, and walk over to the entrance of the school. I stay close to Goen who is acting all calm and stuff, like the situation is nothing. But I am trebling inside. What if I trip? What if I bump into someone on accident? What if they all laugh at me and say I am a joke? What if they ask if I am adopted? I hate it when people ask me that, I take it as an insult. Cause it basically means, "why are you so ugly and the rest of your family is good looking?" Goen says I am pretty too, but other people didn't seem to think so. Oh, what am I worrying about? I am a tough chick. If anyone gives me crap I will kick his or her ass. When we get to our lockers I start to do my combination, when Goen says,

"I am going to go find the cafeteria to see what's for breakfast, okay?" he says.

"Uh… O…Okay." I say. Goen is always thinking about his stomach. I was going to tell him to stay here and not leave me alone, but he would think I was a baby.

So, he walks off. I open my locker and place my book bag in there. Then, I get my Morning Binder. My first period is Technology, then Honors Science, and Then Honors Algebra 2. Gee, I hate being smart sometimes, cause then everyone thinks you are a prude, or a geek. Just when I shut my locker and reach for my school map in my pocket to look for my first class, I hear a voice from behind me.

"Valtra! Bavaltra May Brief!" the voice shouted down the hall so everyone could here.

Okay, who the hell is shouting my _full_ name? Only my Mom called me Bavaltra May even when she _wasn't_ pissed at me. I turn around ready to punch whoever called me that, and guess who I see? Pan. Running towards me with enthusiasm. Oh my gosh. Could she be anymore noticeable? Why can't she at least _try_ to blend in? She looks so ridiculous, why do people always try to draw attention to themselves? Why can't people just be normal? Oh well. What is the definition of normal these days anyway? Cause now a days, being weird and going against the grain is normal, but only if the right people do it. If you are a geek who is doing it, you will get made fun of, if you are popular and being immature, you will get away with it just fine. What is society coming to? Corruption, that's what it is. Jeez!

"What?" I say malevolently to give her the hint I don't want to talk to her.

"What's up?" She asks with hope to make conversation.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. What do you need?" I ask, annoyed. Why have I not hit her yet? What is holding me back?

"Oh, I just wanted to talk. So… um where is Goen?"

Is this her idea of small talk or something? She is obviously trying to win me over. Pan, just cause you don't have any friends, don't come talking to me!

"Guess." I say.

"The cafeteria?" she guesses. Duh, why did she ask if she already new?

"Correct you are, young grasshopper. I gotta go to Technology class. Bye." I try to hurry and get away from the Wrath Of Pan, but she stops me in my tracks.

"Wait, Valtra. Um, I was wondering, what are you doing this afternoon?"

I hesitate. "Well… um…. Well I have a lot to do, really." Why does she want to know? Creepy. What are her intentions?

"OH, really? Cause Goen told me that you would probably be bored stiff cause he was in basketball and you would have nothing to do. So, if you want you can hang with me at my place tonight. Want to?'

Can this be? Is Pan Son actually trying to plan a play date with me? Yeah, that was it. She is disguising it as "hanging with her" but I know her intentions. I just know she has a hidden agenda somewhere in that Son brain of hers. What should I say? Yes? Or should I say no, and go lick a Frozen flagpole like I promised Goen? Hmmm. Tricky. Well, it would be better to hang at her place than my place. Oh, what am I saying? Her room is probably filled with beautiful little pictures of hoursies, rainbows, fluffy clouds and unicorns. And her parents. Yuck. They act so perfect, it is disgusting. "_Give her a chance" _Goens voice echoed through my mind. Okay Goen, you can shut up now I get it! I thought. Fine. Have it your way. But, if there is a bit of girly foolishness when I am with her, than I am leaving.

"Uh… Sure… I, ah guess I will come over. What will we do?"

"Whatever you want. Usually when I have free time I go bring some cookies to Trunk's office. Then, I go to grandma Chi Chi's to get her famous rice stew. Then I see if Grandpa wants to spar. Sometimes Pa Pa takes me to the movies. "

Boring, boring, boring. Yawn, Yawn, Yawn. Was there anything _normal_ that she did? Obviously not, being that she has my brother for a best friend. Jee, I bet you Trunks is just as annoyed by her as I am. Pan thinks that everyone likes her, but she is very wrong. I think. Anyway, that is not the point, the point is, is that I had just agreed to go over to Pan's house. That was enough torture already.

"Um…. Okay. Sure. I have nothing better to do, I guess." I sadly say.

"Awesome. Its about time me and you had some feminine quality time. Sometimes boys can get so old, you just want to puke. Especially when they start talking about girls. Its annoying."

Well what do yah know? She wants to spend quality time with me. Ha ha ha. That's all I can say to that. But, surprisingly, she _is _right about _something_, boys _do_ get old sometimes. When Goen would tell me that he had a crush on Marron, I swore I was going to through up.

"Well, then I will see you tonight." Grrrrr, says the monster. Maybe, I can pretend to throw up 8th period, go to the nurse, and tell Pan that I can't hang out with her cause I am sick. No, that would be _way_ to mean. But, I have consciously decided to take a wack at it, and listen to Goen. I am sad to admit, I _will_ go to Pan's house and I _will_ hang out with her. Okay, so I am not so proud of it. Whatever.

I quickly walk away and hear Pan say bye to me. Eww, gross. Oh, well, my life sucks anyway. I finally make it to Tech class, late. Yes, late. This stupid map sucks! It has the worst instructions. I open the door, wishing that I would just die right here, right now. I walk in, and the teacher looks right at me. Then I look at the kids. They are all staring at me. No! This is my worst fear.

"I am glad you have come to join us, Miss Brief. Please take a seat." He says.

Great. Just great. He knows my name, and I bet everyone else in this stupid school does too. Darn. I look around the room to find a seat in the back of the room where no one can see me. But, all the seats are filled. Wait, except for… NO! What? What is _he _doing here? Sitting right there, next to the only free seat in the house is…_Tendle Colton. _Do you realize my life is officially over? Tendle Colton is Yamcha's stupid son. I hate him. He is soooo annoying, and he thinks he is God's gift to women. He is a Popular athlete. But what is he doing at Orange Star High, and why is a guy like him in Tech class? Whatever. Tendle has Shaggy black hair down to his earlobes, and an earring in his left ear. His face is a lot like Yamcha's. I sighed with discuss. How can my life get any worse than this? Grrrrr, says the monster, once more. I quickly walk over to where the empty seat is and don't look at Tendle at all. Everyone is watching me, so I put my head down, and let my hair go over my face to hide from the world. I quickly sit down next to the devil and continue looking down. The teacher begins to speak.

"My name is Mr. Ride, am I am your new Technology teacher." He begins to write his name on the board.

Then, I feel someone elbowing me in the side. I turn, in annoyance. I look at him. That stupid Earthling. I hate him. I could kill him.

"Hey, What's up Tender Foot?" he whispers.

He always enjoyed calling me tender foot. Why? Cause he likes to tease me. He always teases me. We don't really see Yamcha, Maron, and Tendle that much. But, we _do_ see them at picnics, barbeques, and Z fighter Reunions. Which is annually, and is held at Capsule Corporation. And my Mom says that the 30th Anniversary is coming up soon. 30 years since Raditz came to Earth. But, counting the years my Mom new Goku, it's been 42 years. That's what she said, anyway. She met Goku when she was sixteen. Anyway, I only see Tendle on reunions. And, often times he would _try_ to hang out with Goen and me. But, I can't stand him! You all know I can't stand people who think they are all that! Especially when Bulla tries to Flirt with not only Goten, but also when Tendle is over, she flirts with him, too! Yuck! Tendle would talk to me every chance he got. But my question still comes up in my mind, shouldn't he be in a private school? After all, his Dad _is_ a professional baseball player. I decided to ignore him.

"So, how is the wonderful training going with Goen? Yah getting any stronger?" he says in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, shut up, Colton. You're a disgrace to humanity, you filthy Earthling." I whisper in hatred.

"Why thank you! I missed you too!" he says sarcastically. Tendle, always trying to take an insult and turn it around and cram it back into your face. That's why I hate him so, he is immune to insults. Which is bad on my part, because I am the queen of insults.

"It has definitely been a while since I have seen you. Oh, and you have breasts this year! What? Valtra, I didn't know you were a girl!" he says a little louder so the kid in front of us can here. He turns around and gives me a very strange look and then turns back around.

"Young Man, what is your name?" Mr. Ride asks Tendle.

Tendle turns from talking to me and looks at the teacher. Everyone is looking at him. But of course Tendle doesn't have a problem with attention. He likes _any_ kind of attention.

"The names Colton, Sir. Tendle Colton." He says with his stupid smile he makes when he thinks he is trying to be cute.

"Well, Mr. Colton, if you want to socialize with cute girls, do it outside of class. For now, you can start by paying attention." He says.

Score. Tendle has done it now.

"I can guarantee it wont happen again, Sir." He says with a sleek smile. Darn. He did it again, dodging insults like they were nothing.

Mr. Ride continues. "Raise your hand if you are in this class because you actually _like_ technology." He asks the class. Then he directly looks at me to see if I raise my hand. Assuming I _will _raise my hand, because I am a Brief. So, I give him what he wants. I raise my hand. I glance over at Tendle to see if he is raising his hand. Nope. I knew it; he is only in here because he is probably trying to get some credits. Looser.

After class, I power walk away from the class as fast as I can. But I am not quick enough. Tendle runs up to me.

"Wait up, Tender Foot. So what's up lately? I saw you in the paper this morning, and I didn't know you were going to public school now." He says.

"My Mother signed me up. You actually think I would willingly go to this school? But, Goen is going to school, too, so."

"Yeah, I know. I am the one who convinced him to go out for basketball." He smiles.

"So _you_ are the culprit? Whatever."

"Oh, common' Tender, the guy is getting to be older now. He needs to hang out with his fellow males, and playing basketball will be perfect for that. Besides, it's about time for Goen to have his own life, instead of you following him around from place to place. And you can find stuff to do; you have to stop clinging on to him like this. Step out of your comfort zone and get a lady friend. It's like you have a crush on him or something." He says.

"What? How did you know that I hate Goen playing basket ball?" I ask.

"He told me in the Cafeteria this morning. I promised him I would meet him there." He laughs. "That Goen sure does love to eat."

What is happening? It Seems like Goen is growing further and further away from me. And now, he is starting to become friends with…. With… _Tendle…_Maybe Tendle is right. Maybe Goen just wants to grow up, and stop training and sparring. Maybe Goen does need guy time. And do I really follow Goen around? I don't have a crush on him, but I _do_ feel complete when I am around him. He is my best friend, and always has been. Is Tendle trying to take this away from me? Fine. I will show both Tendle and Goen that I am not just a girl who relies fully on men. I will show them that everything Tendle said about me is wrong.

"Sorry, I know you really wanted to hang out with Goen tonight, but we have basketball together." Tendle says in a really, really jackassy way that pisses me off. So, to try and piss him off, I will try and be immune to _his_ insults.

"Good, because I am going to chill with Pan tonight. You and Goen can play your little boy games together as much as you want." I say, trying to sound as bitchy as possible. For some reason I am actually looking forward to hanging out with Pan.

After a short pause, Pan comes walking up to us.

"Hey Val- oh! Hello, Tendle!" she says.

"Common, Pan, lets go." I say. I grab Pans arm and walk away as fast as we can. I just want to get away from Tendle.

"Bye, Tendle." Pan says. Why did you do that, Valtra?" We stop in the hallway.

"Because, he is a jackass." I say firmly. I try and change the subject. "So, during first period I was thinking of stuff we could do tonight. Maybe we could go to the mall, or rent movies?" This was weird. Trying to be nice to Pan is weird. But, I am _not_ a backboneless girl, I am _not _like Vegeta, and I am _not_ ugly.

"Well, come to think of it, my Mom always makes my favorite Turtle-top soup on the night of the first day of school. So, that will be cool. Then, tonight we can rent Million Dollar Baby, Rocky, X-men, or Tomb Rader. What do you think?" she suggests.

Well, what do you know? Pan isn't the goodie-goodie two shoes after all. She actually suggested some cool movies. Except for the fact that Million Dollar Baby's ending sucked. But X-men is okay. Hmmm….

"Well, okay, that will be great. I will have to go home first to get my stuff and ask my Mom. But, I am sure that she wont care." I say. I can't believe I am doing this.

"K. My Mom will pick you up at three-thirty." She says.

Aah. As much as I hated Pan, there was nothing like her ride. She has the best car ever. And Videl always gets excited when she gets to drive the Corvette.

"Alright. See yah!" she walked away, and I just stayed there for a moment. I get the stupid damn map out of my pocket. _All right, lets see… where is my honors science class? Hmmm…. It says room 220 is in the left wing on the 1st floor… _Like I know where the left wing is! So, I take a wild guess and just start following where I _think_ I am.

At lunch, I stand in line for the stupid cafeteria room. Nasty. I grab a nice piece of pizza, since that is the only thing that looked edible. After I pay, I scan the cafeteria to find a place to sit. This was my worst fear as well, everyone just watches you because you are the only one standing up. (Besides people who are at the condiment bar.) I try and try to find Goen, and at this point, I am even looking for Pan. But, instead I see Tendle sitting at this table with a bunch of cocky-looking jocks. _Why do I bother? No Valtra, No! You are not going to go over there. No! _I suddenly feel my feet drag over to where Tendle is. A lot of people are looking at me, and whispering. Suddenly, I feel something slippery beneath my feet. It is just a split second, and I have no time to realize I am about to trip. Then, I slip on it, clumsily, and fall to my back, and my tray goes up in the air and my pizza falls right on top of my head. Pepperoni is in my hair, and my salad with ranch is all over my torso, and my milk slid across the floor. _Dende, kill me right now! Please! _It is now, that I turn to my left and notice this guy sitting next to Bulla laughing hysterically. Then, more people laugh. Then, everyone in the lunchroom is looking at me laughing, and laughing. I look where I fell, and noticed a banana peel on the floor. I am not mad, but I am sad. Then, Tendle quickly rises up and walks over to me. He has a concerned look on his face. For once, he is being serious. I have never witnessed him being this serious, let alone see this kind of look on his face. He puts out his hand and leans down a little.

"Here, let me help you." He says gently. Everyone begins to stare in awe.

Why is he helping me? Why is he not laughing at me and teasing me? I thought for sure that he would give me crap about this all day, but instead he is helping me. And in front of his fellow peers and fans that he is popular of. Why? This might ruin his reputation for sure.

I hesitate, but then grab his hand. He steadily pulls me up. When he pulls me up, I am facing him, and we are _very_ close. My face and his face are facing each other as if… as if we where…. Uuuhhhh. Everyone is shocked. Then, Tendle reaches for my shoulder, and it feels like he is about to kiss me, but then he pulls a pepperoni off of my shoulder and holds it up. Then, he drops it to the floor. I quickly back away. I am red; being that close to Tendle in front of everyone is really embarrassing. By this time everyone has already gone back to there own little groups, and minding there own business.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I could not find the sanity to speak. Yes, and No. I was okay, but I think my emotional spirit is about to take a big leap towards a black hole. But, I have to hide my feelings, I am strong, and I have to show Tendle that I don't have to rely on men to bring me harmony.

"Uh, yeah, of course I am fine." I say hesitantly. I quickly brush off and try to act normal, and like nothing happened.

"Here." Tendle hands me some napkins.

"No, I will go get my own napkins, thanks." I say dryly, and walk away.

What? Why did I do that? I didn't say thank you. Oh, well, I am trying to prove that I can do stuff myself. No relying on men!

After I get napkins, I am wiping off my shirt. Then, Pan comes running up to me.

"Ah, Valtra, I saw what happened! Are you okay? That was really nice of Tendle to give you a hand." She says.

"Yeah, it sure was." I say with sarcasm and discuss at the same time.

"You _are_ glad he helped you, right? Cause if he didn't, people would still be laughing, and you would be the most made-fun-of girl in the whole school for the rest of high school." She warns.

She had to be exaggerating. My reputation can't be saved by some stupid jock. But, Pan _has_ been in public school more than I have.

"Really? Well, it's even more embarrassing with him helping me, cause then that means that I am desperate. I am not a girl who relies on men, I do things on my own." I say.

"Are you kidding? Any other girl in this school would have loved to be touched by the great, sexy, Tendle Colton. And besides, we can't go through our lives _completely_ relying on ourselves constantly. Sometimes, even the most perfect people in the world need help. And believe me, today you needed help, and Tendle Colton was the right person for that job." She says as I am trying to listen and wipe off ranch dressing from my shirt.

"Well I just wish it wasn't someone I hate so much." I admit. _K, maybe I did need some help today, but I hate admitting it._

"Valtra, you don't _have_ to hate him. You chose to do that on your own. Tendle is really nice, and I am sure that if you got to know him a little more, you would have a good friendship."

Weird. Am I this way with everyone? It is almost as if she was talking about herself. I hate Pan just as I hate Tendle. But is she really correct? Would Tendle be nicer if I got to know him? But I don't want to get to know him! Wait, I didn't want to get to know Pan, but right now she seems all right. Hmmmm…..

"Whatever." I say, to end dumb conversations, I always say 'whatever'. It ends things nicely.

"Oh, it doesn't look like that will come off. Here, you can borrow my sweat shirt for the rest of the day, then you won't have to walk around with a ranch dressing stain all day." She said, handing me this red sweatshirt.

Boy, would I look weird wearing all black and a bright red sweatshirt. I think that my luck has run out. Goen abandoned me, Tendle is in one of my classes, Bulla is a Bitch, Pan invited me over, I couldn't find my classes, I was late for 1st period, I tripped on a banana peel, and to top it off, I am being offered a red sweat shirt that does not match the rest of my outfit at all. But, I have nothing else to wear over the stain. I _would_ rather wear a red sweat shirt than let the whole world know that I tripped on a banana peel.

"Ah… Thanks Pan… A lot." I say and grab the sweatshirt and slip it on.

"That's what friends are for." She says. I look at her. Wow. I have been so mean to her, and she has shown me so much courtesy. Maybe she isn't that bad after all. Maybe, she is… okay….

After school, I was waiting outside for my ride. Then, Bulla comes up to me and waits with me.

"Well, hey there, Banana Peel," she laughs.

"Very funny, slut," I say. We just glare at each other.

Then, a red huver craft comes zumming down the street and screeches as it comes to a stop. Its Vegeta. He is such a bad driver. Why couldn't he take Drivers Education like Kakarot and Piccolo? I sigh and start walking over to the Capsule Craft.

"Hey Daddy!" says Bulla. And she opens the door to get in. I couldn't give a shit about opening doors so I just flip my legs over the doors and land in the back. I make my bad attitude noticeable. I have not had a good day, and that means, no one else should!


	4. Beyond Belief

It is silent for a while. No one speaks. Vegeta's driving is horrible. I don't know if he is doing this on purpose or what. Then, Bulla decides to speak.

"Hey, Daddy, I need a ride at four-o'clock to go to cheerleading. Either you can take me, and pick up Marron at her house, or I can hitch a ride with Marron. Krillin will drive us. What do you think?"

Oh my Gosh. Why was she asking him this? There is nothing that Vegeta hates more than playing the Mom. I can't believe how brave she has always been with him. But, of course Bulla is the only one Vegeta will answer to most of the time. It's very weird how it works. I wonder what he will say. Besides, Vegeta hates relying on other people to do stuff for him (like Krillin giving his very own Daughter a ride.) But also, he hated going places, and stuff, but he would do anything for his precious little flower. Grrrrrrrr.

"Hmmmm." He grunts. "I'll take you." He says in a manly-demanding-mean way. It is amazing how Vegeta does nice things, but tries to cover it up by saying it mean. You have to live with him for fourteen years to come up with this.

"Great! We will have to pick up Marron. Thanks Daddy!" she says. Spoiled brat. "So Valtra what are you and Pan going to do tonight?" she asks. I know that the only reason why she is asking this is so that Vegeta will here and get me in trouble. Or something like that. She doesn't care about what Pan and me are doing tonight at all; she just wants to get back at me. Or maybe she _does_ care, because she probably wishes she hadn't been so bitchy to Pan, and she remembers all the fun they used to have as friends.

Then, I look at Vegeta to see his expression. He just looks through the mirror at me. I then, get a trembling feeling in my stomach. I decide to be mean, and treat everyone like shit today, cause I have _not_ had a good day.

"None of your business." I say and glare a Bulla. She was teasing me, I knew it.

"Your going over to Spawn-of-Kakarot's House? Says who?" Vegeta says. He doesn't sound very enthusiastic.

"Says me." Wow. Am I brave enough to say that? I for sure will get the beating of my life tonight.

"You aren't going anywhere tonight you little brat!" he yells. He steps on the gas a little. He probably wants to get home as soon as he can so he can punish me for life.

"Bulla gets to go places! And besides, I barely ever get to do stuff with my friends." I can't believe I just called Pan my friend.

"Bulla has cheerleading, she has to go. And besides, your Mother wanted all of you to be home tonight. It's her doing. I could care less where the hell you go, it's your damn life." He says. This is just a splinter in his toe, a little annoyance. That's what I am to him, nothing more.

"Whatever!"

Soon we get home. He parks it in the garage below Capsule Corp. He is such a bad parker! But what else can I expect from a saiyan? Grrrrr. He quickly gets out and slams the car door. Bulla gently opens it and gently shuts it. I just jump out of the whole thing and not even use the doors. They both walk in without holding the door for me, which is totally expected. It swings to my face. I stop it, and open it. When we reach upstairs to the "House Part" of Capsule Corp, no one says a word. Bulla grabs the TV remote and sits on the couch to watch it. Vegeta goes to the fridge to get yet, another beer. I walk over to the kitchen table. I cross my arms and glare.

"Pan is picking me up at three-thirty." I say as malevolently as possible.

Vegeta's Ki is going up, I can feel it. And the funny thing is, it's going up because of me.

"Why do you even want to go over to that retched Son's house anyway? It's a waste of time, I'd say. Besides, you already hang around too much with Kakarot's youngest all summer!" He says meanly with an irritated look on his face. I hear Bulla mute the TV. She always tried to eaves-drop when I was getting chastised. Vegeta then, notices what I am wearing.

"What in hells name are you wearing kid?" I then, realize that I am still wearing Pan's sweatshirt. It is quiet for a while, and I don't answer him. He can't find out about my incident today, or he will definitely think I am an idiot.

"Banana Peel…." Bulla says very, very quietly, a whisper, just to annoy me. And then she laughs.

"Shut up Bitch!" I say loud and turn to her.

"This conversation does not concern her, don't you go off calling her retarded names like you own the place, brat. You are the one who is a bitch right now." Says Vegeta. He suddenly forgets about the sweatshirt and continues with my plans for tonight.

"I am going to Pan's and that's final!" I say loudly in demand.

"I already told you kid, your not going anywhere tonight. Especially to the Son's house! Not by _my_ rule. I make the decisions around here!" He always tried to run the house like he was the 'king' of the world or something. Yeah, I know, he _is_ the dumb "Prince of all Saiyans". But all the saiyans are dead. There is no such thing as being a ruler of corpses. He's crowned 'King Nothing'. Why does he care about where I am going anyway? I could runaway and get stabbed by an ax-murderer, and he would still sleep soundly at night. Dumbass.

"Anywhere is better than here! I hate it here! At least the Sons are compassionate and considerate! _You_ all suck!" And I run as fast as I can into my room. Gee, I am really going to get it this time. I slam my bedroom door and lock it. I have a whole bunch of locks on my door, and I locked _all_ of them. I could sense Vegeta's ki going up. I hurry up and pack some cloths: a black hoodie, black flare pants, undergarments, comb, a black tang top, my black flamed jammies, and my black eye liner. I stuff it into my duffle bag. I turn to my window and open it. Gee, it is a long ways down to the ground. I'm thinking about leaving a note, but I decide not to. Besides, the saiyan can't read English. Dumbass. Since I have no way to climb down to the ground, I decide to fly. I must do it gently, cause if I use too much energy, Vegeta will sense it. So, I wrap my duffle bag around me and gently hover down to the ground, slowly. I reach the ground and begin to run towards the gate. What am I going to do? If I wait here for Pan, then Vegeta might see me. But, he_ does _think that I am in my room. Unless, of course he blasts my door open and finds my window open and sees that I am gone. I can't fly to Pan's cause he will sense my energy, and I don't have a cell phone. Hmmm… So, I wait for a while, worried. I hope Vegeta doesn't come storming out and uses 'Final Flash' on me. Then, I see someone on one of those new electric scooters with seats on them so you can sit down. The scooter came riding up to the front of Capsule Corp. Then, I realize that it is Goten, and he has brought along a girl with him. Hmm, go-figure. They both see me at the gate and come walking over to where I am.

"Well hey, Valtra! Whats up?" he says with tons and tons of enthusiasm.

"Uh… Nothing' much." I say.

"Uh, Is that Pan's sweatshirt?" he asks. Oops, I forgot I had it on.

"Oh, yeah, it is. She let me borrow it." He studied me for a while. He is probably thinking, "Since when did Pan and Valtra become friends?" I didn't feel like explaining it, so I left him hanging.

"Oh, sorry. Um, this is my girl friend, Valese." He says.

"Uh, hi." I say.

"Hello Miss, how do you do?" she does a curtsy. Oh my gosh. Looks like Valese is goodie-two-shoes-never-been-kissed-virgin-mary-doesn't-know-what-sex-is-prude-kindof girl. Hmmm… Well I guess that's what you should expect from Goten. He does like the _innocent_ type. I could never imagine seeing him with a badass. But gee, was Bulla going to be so pissed when she finds out that her crush has a girlfriend! And how happy this will make me. Bulla being pissed, _classic_.

"She's a doll isn't she?"

"She, uh, sure is Goten…Yeah. _A real doll._" I say hesitant-yet unenthusiastic.

"And Valese, this is Valtra. She is one of the daughters of Vegeta and Bulma." He says.

"Yeah, I know. I read all about you in the paper this morning." Says Valese. Well, Well, Well. As much as she is a goodie-goodie at least she does one thing right by reading the paper.

"Cool, just cool." I say, very frustrated.

"Anyway, have you seen Trunks? Is he off work yet? I wanted to introduce him to Valese. I also wanted him to come out to dinner with us tonight." He mentions.

"Goten, I have no idea where Trunks is. I am going over to Pan's tonight and I am waiting for Videl to pick me up. But I am sure that Trunks is done with work by now. You can go in there and wait for him." Usually I wouldn't talk to him and give him helpful information, but I desperately wanted Bulla to see her crush with his new, pretty, good-looking girlfriend. Bulla's unhappiness delights me! Oh, I am so evil. But hey, she probably thinks the same about me. I know how much she likes to tease me.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Valtra. Have fun at Pan's." he says. And they walk towards the front entrance to the lobby.

"Oh, Wait! Goten! What time is it?" I yell. He takes time to look at his watch.

"Three-twenty-eight!" he yells back.

"Thanks!" it must be a shock to him, with me being nice to him and all.

I wait for thirty seconds. Vegeta has not come out looking for me yet. He is probably in the Gravity Room blasting his anger out. Bulla is probably working hard on trying to look good for cheer practice. Trunks is probably trying to get out of his work early cause he hates work. He is so proud of being the president, but he always tries to sneak out. Mom is probably at a meeting in East City with geeky bozoes about some stupid new technology invention. Whatever.

Just when I am about to get frustrated and try to fly to Pan's the Corvette arrives. Yeah! It comes zumming up straight to the gate. I hurry and run up to the Vette and jump in.

"Gee, that was fast. What's wrong Valtra, you look troubled?" Pan asks. How does she do it? Pan always seems to know when people are upset just by looking at them. I certainly can't do that. Videl starts to drive away from C.C. I just stare at it as we drive away.

Then I speak. "Vegeta. Its Vegeta." I say quietly. Videl looks at me through her mirror.

"What's wrong? What did he do? Did you get in a fight?" asks Pan.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well, okay." She says. It is mostly quiet the rest of the ride to Pan's. I look at Videl's face through the mirror and she looks concerned. Whatever.

We reach their house. I have not been here in a very long time. We get into the house and Videl neatly hangs her keys up on the rack. Then, she heads to the kitchen. Videl probably is wondering what I am doing with Pan's sweatshirt. It seems like Videl can see passed me. Like, she knows that I don't like Pan, and she knows that I am just here for the heck of it, and because I have nothing better to do. The whole time she hasn't talked to me, at all. Well, I don't blame her. All this time I have been mean to Pan, and ignored her. And all of a sudden I decide to come to her house? That's unheard of by Valtra Brief. Videl probably knew that there was a hoax behind this. But that was this morning, now I am trying to take Pan seriously. I add Videl to my 'prove you wrong' list. Tendle, Vegeta, Bulla, and now Videl are all on my 'prove you wrong' list. Stupid people. I hate you all.

"Here, let's take your bags to my room." Pan says. So I follow her to the back hallway. We pass by their bathroom, which is covered with fish and lighthouses. Then, we pass by Gohan and Videl's room which has a nice king bed with a blue bedspread and a wood-carved-creative headboard, and a wooden nightstand and a wooden dresser. There were no decorations, nothing on the walls; just a clean, freshly vacuumed, boring parents room. Actually, my parent's room is quite similar. Then, we finally reach Pan's room. The door is shut and is says 'Danger: Mad Girl' on it with yellow and black stripes. Huh. That is a pretty good entrance sign. My bedroom door sign says 'Caution: Enter at your own Risk!' But, I like hers better. As she opens the door, I am expecting to see unicorn dolls, rainbow wallpaper, and a Barbie bedspread. But, no. We walk into her room and I lay my duffle bag on the floor. She has World Martial Arts Tournament posters, Hercule action figures, and family and friend photos all around her room. She has drawings of Goku, Gohan, Goten and Goen by her bed. Wow. Those are good drawings. I walk up to them.

"Did you draw these?" I ask.

"Yes I did." She answers.

"Wow, these are good." I say quietly in awe.

"Why thank you, Valtra." damn. She wasn't supposed to hear that. Oh well. I guess she wasn't as geeky as I thought she would be. Hmmm….

Then, Pan sits down on her bed. And I am just left standing there, so I sit down on her queen bed along with her to make things seem not so awkward.

"My Mom is starting to make dinner and it will be ready soon. Have you ever had turtle-top soup before? Its one of my families famous recipes." She tries to strike up another form of small talk.

"Well, no, Pan. I don't believe I have had turtle-top soup. My family tries to stay away from unusual foods; we are pretty original when it comes to meals. Being that my Mom can't cook, we just rely on the microwave to be our cook. We live off of TV dinners mostly. Unless Bulla and my Mom get tired of them, then we go out to eat. But Vegeta doesn't like going out to eat like that with the family, so he just stays home. But it's amazing how extremely picky Bulla and Mom are when it comes to food. I will eat anything, though." There I go. I just went off on a social rocket. I always do that with Goen, but I don't think I have done it with Pan yet. Gee, she must think I am weird.

"Oh. Well, me and my family don't really go out to eat very much, since my Mom and Grandma absolutely _love_ to cook." She says. I can't believe we are talking about cooking and meals. Isn't there something more interesting than this? Hmmmm…. Boredom. I just look around the room studying everything. There is awkward silence, which I hate. I start to play with my hair. I always do this when I am nervous or bored. Then, she tries to strike up another conversation.

"So…lets talk about boys." She turns to me in excitement and faces me with enthusiasm.

"Uh…What? I thought we agreed to have feminine time?" I ask.

"Talking about boys _is_ feminine time! Its all about the experience and having fun while talking about your latest crushes." She says.

"Really? Is that what girls talk about at slumber parties?" Gee, no wonder when Bulla would have sleepovers I would hear constant giggling from across the hall. They were obviously talking about men…hmmm….yuck…

"Of course, silly! So, do tell, who is your crush?"

"Um…I don't have one." Do I have a crush? I never have really taken the time to have interest in guys. I have always tried to make goals and reach them. Training is my life, not getting caught up in foolish, girly, emotions. (whoa, that sounds a little bit like Vegeta……..NOOOOO!)

"How can you _not_ have a crush? That's like, impossible." She says.

"Well, I just can't think of anyone off the top of my head." I lied. "So, who is your crush?" I ask, trying to participate. Then, she blushes and pauses. She doesn't say anything for a while.

"You are totally going to flip out…but… well…promise me you won't laugh at me or hate me forever?" she looks very worried.

"I promise." I try to sound sincere.

"Ok…Well… the truth is…I like…" common' out with it woman! My monkey tail is growing back! Hurry up! Any day now!

"Trunks, ok? Trunks! I like Trunks!" then she buries her face into a pillow on her bed and doesn't dare look at me. I am silent. My heart has stopped, my brain has froze, and suddenly, I fall. I never really understood why when someone says something dumb, or embarrassing we fall, but I guess that is how Akira made us. So, I fall to the floor, anime style. Then, I rise up from the floor and sit back on the bed and try to get this through my system. I breathe deeply.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You like my brother who is like twenty-five or something, and you are fifteen, basically old enough to be one of his sisters, which is scary. If you guys got married, which is also scary, it would be like him marrying me or Bulla, which is extremely horrifying." I say. She does not dare look up at me. Poor thing.

"Yes…" she says quietly in her pillow. "Are you mad? Or think I am foolish and dumb?" she slowly comes up from her pillow.

"Well, no of course not, just a little surprised. And a bit relieved, I thought you would say Tendle or something. I rather you like Trunks than Tendle." I say.

"So, you really don't mind?" she asks.

"No, not at all. Although, it will take me some getting used to, but over all, I don't mind. As long as you don't spend your time fantasizing and talking about him non-stop around me, then you're ok." I explain. There is nothing I would hate more.

"Well than if you don't mind, than I feel a lot more better." She then she turns to her nightstand and pulls out a notebook. She turns to the first page. She shows me the notebook.

"I draw pictures of him. Tons of pictures of him, but I don't hang them up in my room, Mom or Papa might get suspicious." She says, as she flips through the notebook.

Well, this has turned out to be very interesting. I was seeing a bunch of very good drawings of my older brother in tons of different poses throughout her secret notebook. Then she closes the notebook and puts it to her chest.

"Maybe someday I will tell him that I like him. But he might think that I am crazy, the age difference between us _is_ a lot of years. But, I love him. He has been my best friend forever. But to him, I am just a little girl. But I don't want him to think that. I have matured, and I am a young lady now. Do you think he would except me?"

"Well, yah know what? Maybe. Because I don't recall Trunks ever having a date in his whole life, and he certainly isn't involved in a relationship now, so maybe. I mean, yah never know, he could feel the same about you but doesn't want to say it."

I totally lie to Pan. Trunks is _not_ the kind of guy that would go out with Pan. I know Trunks, and I know he doesn't feel the same way about Pan. But, I only said that because I don't want to spoil her dreams.

"Really?" she says. I then look at her in a way I have never looked at someone before. I suddenly realize something. She is not the weird goody-two-shoes who annoys everyone. She is a normal saiya-jin girl like me who wants to be loved and cared for. I have never thought about this before. I guess I never really took the time to get to know her to actually realize that she is a lot like me.

"Yeah Pan, really." I say quiet, yet sincere. Then, the room is quiet, very quiet.

"So, who is your crush? TELL ME!" she wipes off her sad face and puts on a curious, spontaneous face.

"No, I told you I don't have a crush." I say.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" she says, and laughs.

"No, really. I have never liked a guy in a passionate way in my whole entire life." I say.

"Really? Not even once? Honestly? Not even a little bit?" she says getting closer to me. She is trying to get it out of me, I know it.

"No. Not once. Zero, zip, zilch, nadda, no comprendo." I say.

"Well, then I will have to chose for you. Hmmm…. Now who would be the best guy for you? Hmmmm…" she stops to think and the room is silent again. "Ah Ha! I got it! The perfect guy for you is Tendle! He is perfect!" she says in a high-pitched-excited voice. It's almost like I was getting married or something.

"WHAT? NO! No! NOT TENDLE! I hate him! You know that!" I say.

"Whatever, when I told you that I like Trunks, you said you would rather I like Trunks than Tendle. You don't want me to like Tendle cause you _like him._" She teases. This is absurd.

"No, I so totally do not! That is a lie!" I am getting kind of mad. I don't like Tendle!

"I saw the way you where looking at him in the Lunch Room at school when you fell. And besides, my Mom says that when a girl is really mean to a guy, the only reason why she is mean to him is because deep down inside she likes him and doesn't want him to know it." Pan preaches the sermon of her mother.

"Well, not with me. I really do hate Tendle." I say.

"Whatever, Valtra. I can see deep down inside you, those emotions are there, but you just don't want to admit it. Your just like your old man." Pan says the most horrible saying that I hate. I hate it when people say that I am like Vegeta, I hate it! Note to self: Add Pan into the "Prove you Wrong" list-I am not like Vegeta!

"Fine! I like him, alright! I like Tendle! There, I said it, are you happy?" I lie. I really don't like him; I just don't want her to think that I am like Vegeta.

"See? I knew you liked him! You guys would make such a cute couple!" she says.

"Whoa there, Turbo. I said I liked him, and that's just a little bit, I never said I would go out with him." I argue. Yuck. Going out with Tendle? No.

Then, right before Pan has time to talk back, Videl opens the door. She looks at us sitting on the bed close to each other.

"You girls having fun already?" she asks as she walks in and puts her arms to her hips.

"Yes, we sure are Mummy. We were just talking about Valtra's crush." She replies. Videl gives a fake smile. I blush.

"Hm. Well, Pan your Dad is here from work and it's time for dinner." She says.

"Papa! Yay! We will be right there Mother." Says Pan.

Then Videl walks out of the room and leaves the door open. As soon as she is gone and out of sight, I slug Pan in the arm.

"Pan! That was embarrassing! You have to promise to not tell anyone, ok? Not even Goen." I say in frustration.

"Okay, I promise. But, my Mom doesn't care she's a chick too yah know. Actually my Mamma and Papa's marriage is a result of high school romance, so she understands." She remarks.

"Yeah, I have heard the "Great Saiya-Man" story a gazillion times."

We begin to walk out of her room to go to the kitchen. Gee, was Pan excited to see her Papa. I have never been excited to see Vegeta, that's cause he is a dumbass and I hate him and he hates me. Just before we reach the kitchen I realize that I am going to eat dinner with the Sons. Well, Duuh! But the thing is, what if I don't sit right? Or say the right things? What will Gohan think of me wearing Pan's sweatshirt? Whoa, I am really nervous about this.

**A/N:Yo! It would be nice if I got some reviews. There is some really exciting stuff coming up!**


	5. Turtle Talk Soup

**A/N: If anyone is wondering, this story takes place during GT. Yeah I know "Everyone hates GT" right? Well so do I! Why have I chosen to make this be the setting? I have no clue. But it takes place during GT and that is that. So either enjoy my story or stop reading it and go on to my story Trunky Boy instead cause that is during Z instead of GT. **

I am very nervous. I certainly haven't seen Gohan in a long time. I wonder what he is like with his family alone. I have been around him at get togethers, but never with him at his dinner table. We are almost there now, and I am tensing up. Then we reach the kitchen/dining room area. We walk in and Videl is over the stove with the soup, and Gohan is at the head of the table reading the paper. _Oh great. _Yep, he is reading the front page.

"Papa!" Pan yells and runs over and hugs his neck from behind. Gohan turns around in his chair and puts down the newspaper.

"Well hey, Pan. How was your first day of school?" asks Gohan.

_He says his sentences so… gentle, warming, and loving way to Pan. Sometimes I just wish that my family would treat me this way. That's why sometimes I am mean to others; cause everyone is mean to me. Gohan Is so happy and cheerful and full of life. And Vegeta is just dry, uncaring, and mean. _

"It was wonderful! I told Mrs. Ochoa that I was the daughter of you guys and she totally flipped. She said you two where her favorite students." She says, still gripped to Gohan.

_This family is so…touchy. I guess that could be a good thing, but it is kind of scary._

"Really?" asked Gohan with interest. I am just back against the wall observing quietly, pretending I am not here.

"Oh, and Tendle is attending public school this year. It's so cool that the whole gang is going to Orange Star. Last year it was so boring without my dearest friends attending with me." She says with excitement. Bulla, Marron, Tendle, Goen, Pan, and me…She calls us a gang?

"Well, that's great. Good for him." Says Gohan. Okay, so I guess I don't exist.

"Yeah, and Tendle and Goen had basketball practice today, and Valtra and I decided to hang out tonight." She says. She looks over to where I am. _Finally, I exist! Yay!_ Then, Gohan looks over to where I am. Not with a glare, not with a smirk, but with a nice, warm, Son smile.

"Hey Valra! It's nice for you to join us. Gee it's been a while hasn't it?" he greets. Then Videl turns around to see my reaction. The whole family is waiting for my mean, spiteful, Vegeta-like reply. I _will_ prove them wrong. So, I decide to be nice for a change.

"It sure has been, Mr. Son." I say warmly and with a smile. Ewww. It will take me a while getting used to this. Anyway, then there is a slight pause.

"Dinner is ready." Videl interrupts. Videl hates me, I know it.

"Turtle-top soup, my favorite!" says Gohan.

So, Gohan turns to the table and puts the paper on the floor. Pan takes a seat next to him. Videl brings the soup over to the table and takes a seat next to Gohan. Leaving me, at the other end of the table where Gohan and me would be facing each other. Once we sit down I am paranoid that they might start praying or something. But, they don't, Videl starts to dish up. Gee, this is weird. I am not used to eating at the table. What if I do something wrong, like sipping my soup loudly or something? Well, when in doubt, do what Pan does. Once everyone is all dished up it is quiet for a while. I begin to eat slowly, sipping quietly. I am tense, wanting to make sure I eat perfectly and with good manners. Then, Gohan begins to speak.

"So, Valtra, I saw you in the paper. That's quite an article about you and Bulla." He says, trying to strike up a conversation. Then, I make a little face expression for a split of a second that says "no, not really." Then, I speak.

"It's actually quite embarrassing. Especially when everyone at school knows your name, it can be inconvenient at times. But, Bulla sure is proud of it. She wants everyone to know her name." I say.

"Is that so? Oh, speaking of Bulla, how is your family?" asks Gohan.

I really want to say 'you don't want to know' and that would be the end of it, but no, I _must_ give details.

"Oh, well…My Mom has been really busy with work lately, Trunks is busy with his work, and Bulla is busy with cheer." I say. Purposely leaving Vegeta out of my list. Then, Pan jumps in.

"What about Vegeta? How's he?" says Pan. How dare she ask? I told her earlier that I didn't want to talk about it. She probably thought that saying in front of everyone would get it out of me for sure. I hesitate, and fiddle with my soup for a while.

"Um…he is good, I guess. Just busy with the Gravity Room most of the time…I really don't see him that much, so I don't know." I was honest. I barely see him, and when I do, he is a jackass. I hate him. I quickly sip some of my soup.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" says Pan. Why is she making a big deal out of this? She always tries to dramatize situations.

"No biggie. He is always like that. He is just typical Vegeta." I say in a good-mood tone so they wont think I am sad or anything.

"Yeah that's Vegeta alright. So, how was your first day at high school? Do you think you'll like public school?" asks Gohan. He always tries to bring up happy conversations. But for me, this isn't so happy.

"Uh…well…I guess it's alright. It will take some getting used to, especially with Tendle there." I say.

"Oh, it was wonderful! Today, Valtra tripped on a banana peel in the lunchroom and got salad dressing all over her shirt, and then Tendle helped her up and offered her napkins! So, I let her barrow my sweatshirt since we couldn't get the stain off." She babbles on. Grrrrrrrr!

Suddenly, I turn red. I am extremely embarrassed now. How could she do this? She knows how I feel about the whole lunchroom incident, and now she is telling her parents about it, and right in front of me, too! Great. My mysterious reputation is going down the drain. I wouldn't be surprised if my parents hear about this by tomorrow. Videl will tell Chi-Chi, Chi Chi will tell 18, 18 will tell Krillin, Krillin will tell Goten, Goten will tell Trunks, Trunks will tell Mom after laughing about it, and Mom will tell Vegeta! That's how news travels around the Z fighter circle. People secretly tell everyone! And Vegeta will think I am retarded for sure! Grrrr… I am not mad at Pan, just frustrated at the moment. I could never be _completely_ mad at her after I just discovered she is my friend.

"It was so wonderful!" says Pan once again.

Okay, how can she take my unfortunate situation and turn it into a good thing? Whatever.

"Well that was very cordial of Tendle to do that." Says Gohan. Oh, should we give him the Nobel Prize now? Geez! Ok, why can't we just eat our "Turtle-Top Soup" in silence?

After Gohan speaks, Pan looks over at me like 'someone's in love' kind of way. Damn you. I just look back her in denial.

"Pan, I am trying to forget that chain of retarded events. Especially since that was the worst moment of my life and Bulla won't shut up about that retched banana peel." I say.

"I know, I am just glad that Tendle has some manners after all." She says.

"I'd say." Said Videl.

For a while after that it was quiet and no one spoke. I guess they wanted to finally eat there dinner before it got cold. Good. I am not one for talking all the time.

After dinner Pan and me took our dishes to the sink and rinsed out. I didn't know what to do, so I just watched Pan. Then, Gohan went to his room, probably to change, and Videl went into the other side of the house.

"Where she going?" I ask Pan.

"Oh, to the laundry room." She says.

Then, we go back to her room. I sprawled out on her bed and yawned. She skips in to her room and sits on the floor.

"Your tired already? It's only Five o'clock." She says.

"Yeah, well I have had an extremely long day. _Extremely" _I say.

"Well, what do you want to do? Watch a movie or go to Town to the stores?" she asks.

My eyes are closed; I am about to fall asleep. Then, I open my eyes quickly and sit up really fast. My hair is messed up.

"The Stores?" I ask.

"Yeah, the stores. Want to do that? I have money in my piggy bank, so we can buy something."

"Pan, I would never imagine I would go shopping with you, but I just got a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" I say frantically.

**A/NI know this Chapter was short, but there is a long one coming up, so don't worry. Oh, and please for all our sakes, review! PLEASE! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Thanks!**


	6. Shopping, Trunks, and Cookies

A/N Yo! Please review. I had a hard time coming up with this chapter, so I better get feedback. Yes, Bulla **_is_** Bra. But I put Bulla instead of Bra because "Bra" is the Americanized form and "Bra" sounds weird to me and I don't enjoy using it regularly in a sentence. No, I am not one of those stupid goodie people-I am just used to Bulla. So, there yah go. **Anyway-This chapter may seem extremely weird-But after this I swear there will be Drama, Romance, and a little bit more "Spice to the Chicken".**

Chapter 6 

"So what is your idea, Val? Do tell!" Pan says.

Val? When did she start calling me "Val"? Hmmm…okay then.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could go shopping together." I say. Right after I just say that I feel stupid at saying this-and thinking it. As long as no one sees us shopping together. This is my chance to toughen Pan up and get her a good wardrobe.

"Really Valtra? Oh! That is the most wonderful thing I have heard you say! Wow, we are going to have so much fun together, I assure you," She says. Then she reaches over and hugs me tight.

Okay, on second thought maybe this isn't a good idea if she is going to be all lovey on me. But, I guess since no one is watching, and hopefully Pan won't tell anyone, and Tendle isn't around to tease me-then it is all right. So, I just tensfully let her hug me, as though I don't know how to hug someone. Well, actually I haven't hugged someone in a long time. To tell you the truth, the last person who hugged me was my Grandma Bunny-and that's creepy…

She kept holding on to me when I suddenly say, "Okay, that's good enough. I know your excited. Me too….I guess…" then I push her away from me. "The only thing is, I don't have any money and I can't stand barrowing money from people," I say. _It makes me feel helpless_. "So, I guess we will--" she interrupts.

"Oh, well we could just run by your house to get your money!" she says.

"Um…well I really don't think that would be a very good idea. You see, Vegeta is not very pleased with me at the moment," I say.

"Oh, I knew it! What conflicts are you having with your father? Can I help?"

_No! You cannot help! Leave me alone! Stupid cheerful Son._

"Um-anyway do you think that I could barrow some money and then I will pay you back sometime?" I say. Pathetically trying to avoid talking about my nemesis.

"What? I thought you didn't like barrowing money from people?"

"Well, yeah but I changed my mind. So lets go okay?" I say trying to rush her out the door.

So, Pan tried to get Videl to take us to town.

"Have your Father take you. He has nothing better to do," she says with a pile full of laundry to do.

So, we go to Gohan's office where he is working on his laptop. I don't know Gohan very well, but I do know that ever since he has become a scholar that he has been working harder then ever. And his mom was, of course, proud of his great accomplishment.

Pan explained the situation to Mr. Son and after her giving the stupid long story, he gladly agreed. Sometimes it seems like Gohan is more carefree than Videl is.

"Why sure, of course I will. Then, on the way back we can visit my Mom's house. She said on the phone yesterday she wanted us to come by to get her cookies she made for us," he says.

"Thanks Daddy! Yay!" she says. It makes me sick.

It seems sort of embarrassing to go shopping with Gohan. Actually it is REALLY embarrassing. Oh, what shall I do? Go with the flow and hope no one else in the Z circle finds out? Damn!

Finally we reach the stores. Gohan has a phone call to make, so he stays in the car while Pan and I get out and I make my way towards the store where I want to take her. Its called 'Javell'. This store is the sweet place where I get all my awesome clothes.

"Valtra wait! This store is really cute! We have to go inside. I come here all the time and I really wanted you to find some clothes to buy in here. K?" she says. Well, I guess she has the same ambition as I do. Damn, I couldn't get to her first!

So, I sigh and meanly walk over to where she is. I look at the store name and it says "Ririku Apashi" it looks like a prep store. But Pan isn't a prep, so maybe they sell more stuff than what the window shows. I really am not sure I want to go in here. But, if anyone I know sees me, I will just say I am a babysitter, and Pan is my baby that I am sitting. –Wait, that sounds really lame.

As we walk in, Pan has another story to tell.

"I come here all the time with my Mama. She says she used to come here to shop. It sells sensible clothing for just ordinary teenagers of any sex. Nothing cheap, nothing expensive, just right and in the target," she says calmly. I let out a big yawn.

"Yah know, I got that very same sweat shirt you are wearing here in this store," she says again. I forgot I had it on. All of a sudden, Pan runs over to a manikin and awes in the ensemble it is wearing.

"Wow! What a cute skirt! Valtra?" she looks at me with enthusiasm.

"NO!" I say as deniable as possible.

After Pan forcibly makes me try on stuff, and after her fussing over "cute outfits" we finally leave the store. I guess there was some good stuff in there. Like, it wasn't _all_ girly-girl stuff. There was some kind of "outlandish" stuff in there. Cause Pan is kind of a little somewhat tomboyish herself, so I guess if that's where she shops it is okay.

"It is a shame you didn't want anything in there. I really thought you would like something. What store do you want to hit next?" she asks me excitedly.

For some reason, I don't feel much like shopping anymore. I think it is Pan's favorite store that's getting to me. Even if it means not getting Pan to convert to being a badass, I have lost my appetite for shopping. I never liked it anyway. For a while I don't answer her, as though I am deciding. I am glancing around the town. We are on the street sidewalk by all the stores and restaurants. We begin to slowly stroll down where my store is. I am walking with my head down, as usual. Then when I look up I glimpse at some people-wait-who is that? I look back again. No! Its Goten, Valese, and Trunks! Uh….crap! Shitbucket! What am I going to do?

"Hey, Valtra! There is Goten and Trunks! Oh, and Valese, too!" she says.

"You know Valese?" I ask. (Not that I care, really!)

"Well of course I do. Goten is my Uncle and I live down the street from him, I am usually the first one to meet his new girlfriends," she says.

Well duh! Why didn't I think of that? Anyway, I have to get out of here. But, I guess there is no turning back, now that Pan has seen the fateful trio.

"Goten! Trunks! Guys! Hey! Over here!" she yells. Geez, they are coming this way anyway you don't have to yell. Then, they see us and walk over to where we are. I sigh.

"Well hello Pan! What a coincidence! Trunks, Valese and me just got back from having dinner. What are you guys doing?"

Trunks looks over at me in surprise. He doesn't know yet that I am hanging out with Pan. And I see he notices Pan's sweatshirt. I just look at the ground in embarrassment.

"We are shopping!" says Pan.

Then Trunks gives me an even more surprised look.

"Oh, that's so cool! Having girls night are we?" says Valese. She thinks she is so great! Well, I guess I would rather Goten marry Valese than Bulla. Bulla would be pissed for eternity. Muahahahaha!

"Yeah, then we are going to your house to see Grandma, Uncle. And then Valtra will spend the night," she says.

"Very interesting I must say. I was wondering where you went Valtra. Bulla said you came to Pan's house and after laughing about it, I didn't believe her. And Father was in the Gravity Room pissed as ever. What happened?" Trunks says honestly. He is smart.

"Nothing. Vegeta is always pissed. I did nothing. And Bulla is just stupid." I say. I let out my meanness a little bit. Besides, I am not in the mood for Trunks' stupid analyzing lessons.

"I see," he says. Goten, Valese, and Pan are just starring and listening. Then, I decide to be a brat in public, in seek of revenge.

"So, anyway. Trunks where is your girlfriend? I see Goten has one, but you are all alone. Was this a double-date or a three-some?" oooh! Burn! I got him good! He is in a trap now. Yes!

Then, Trunks just gives me an "When you get home I will kill you with all my saiyan might" look. And he is serious. And the other three are just looking at me in shock. What? Their virgin ears can't handle what I just said? Then, Gohan comes walking up. Gee, that was an awfully long phone call. Maybe he didn't want to have the humiliation of shopping with his daughter, so he stayed in the car.

"Daddy, Goten, Valese, and Trunks are here!" she says.

"Well hey, little brother. Hey Valese. Hey Trunks. Wow, you're all dressed up professional," he says.

"Why thank you. I have just started my job as President of Capsule Corporation," he says.

"Nice. Just like your Mother and Grandfather. Your becoming more and more like Doctor Briefs everyday," says Gohan. Then Trunks blushes. "You and Goten aren't the mischievous little schemers you used to be that's for sure," he adds.

_What? Trunks was a troublemaker once? That is surprising. _

"Yeah, well things have changed. After all, I have two little sisters to look after." He looks at me like I am a child. I just give him a glare back like "Screw you!"

"They certainly have. Well, we better get going. Mother will be mad if we are late. I just called her to tell her we are on our way," says Gohan.

"Oh, and Gohan, can you tell Mom that I will be at Capsule Corp. for a while chilling with Trnnks, then I will be home soon?" says Goten.

"Sure thing!" he says. "Oh, and Trunks, say high to the rest of your family for me, k?"

"Yeah, k." says Trunks.

Then they leave.

"We really should leave like Gohan said. I am not feeling very well. Sorry, Pan," I say very tire dish. No, really. It has been an extremely long day and I can't wait to go to sleep. And I just realized that I called Mr. Son, "Gohan". I never have actually _called_ him that to his face. I think I like it. I hope he does, too.

"That's okay Valtra. It,s getting late anyway," says Pan. While we are in the car it is silent. And I can't help but think of so many questions to ask Gohan.

"Uh, Gohan? Was Trunks really a troublemaker when he was young? And Goten too?" he asks.

He laughs a little. "Yeah. Actually Trunks was usually the more mischievous one. He was Goten's leader most of the time and got the both of them into big trouble. But that is only because Trunks is the smart one," he says with a laugh. I laugh as well. Then, Pan looks at me in surprise. She probably never has heard me laugh before.

"You know, when I was working on fighting Majin Buu, Piccolo and Krillin had been turned to stone by Dabura. Well, Trunks knocked over Piccolo's "statue". Luckily, after they came back to normal Piccolo can regenerate himself. So, he lived. But he would have been in so much trouble if Piccolo wasn't a Namekian," he says.

Wow! I would never have known about this if it weren't for Gohan. So I guess Trunks had his share of getting in trouble too. We are still in the car, and for a while I just look out the window and think about Trunks. And once we reach Relique Way, I suddenly realize that we are going to Goen's house. I forgot about our last stop to get the cookies from Chi Chi. I wonder if Goen is there. Then, we reach the big mailbox. We pull up onto the driveway.

"Daddy, can we come in?" asks Pan. Well, I certainly hope we can go in. You _are_ Chi Chi's granddaughter.

"Why yes," says Gohan.

We reach the front door and walk in.

"Mom? You here?" asks Gohan.

"Goten? Goten! Is that you! Oh, my baby! Did that retched girl do something to you?" she says in one of the back rooms. It sounds like she is coming this way.

"Goten?" she says. Then we see her face when she reaches the entryway.

"No, Mom, its me," says Gohan. Chi Chi always seems to worry about Goten---_a lot._

"Oh, its just you Gohan. I thought it was my baby Goten. I miss him so much. He is supposed to be home by now! He has a bedtime," she exaggerates.

"Uh, Mom, Goten is twenty-five years old. I think he can decide when his bedtime is. Goten is at Capsule Corp. He will be home soon," says Gohan. Yep, Gohan has always been the smart one of the family.

"Well, still! Besides, I don't think he should be going out with so many girls. I mean, _I_ married _my_ first boyfriend! Goten has already gone through a couple girls." says Chi Chi.

"I think you are having "letting go" issues. Goten has been trying to find the right girl. Anyway, last Friday Goten told me that him and Valese are getting pretty serious. But that is his business. So, shall we go to the kitchen?" Gohan starts to walk to the kitchen like he owns the place. He lived here most of his life anyway, so I guess it is alright. As Chi Chi, Pan and I walk to the kitchen, Pan speaks.

"Grandma, Valtra is spending the night tonight," says Pan.

"How nice." She replies with niceness. "How was you guys' first day of school?" she asks.

"It was grand! Tendle Colton is going to Orange Star as well this year. And he is playing on the basketball team, too," she states.

"Oh, yes. Goen told me that this afternoon after practice. Actually Tendle came over this afternoon to hang out with Goen," she says.

_What? Tendle came over to my best friends' house? Them, hanging out? So I guess they are becoming good friends then. That scares me the most. _

Once we reach the kitchen I ask her a question. "Mrs. Son, where is Goen now?"

"Oh, him and Tendle left a while ago to go to the Kame house to get senzu beans for Piccolo. I'd say that Namek scares me half to death. And Roshi is so vulgar. I hope my Goen is alright." She is paranoid about everything.

_Tendle is even going with Goen to run arrends? That is not cool. Once they start doing everything together I won't get to spend time with Goen anymore. He is my best friend, at least I think he is._

"Where's Dad?" asked Gohan.

"He is with King Kai." She says with frustration. She must be very mad that he leaves her to go train so much. I would be too.

Once we visit for a while and get the cookies and leave, we are off. For once I am excited to go to Pan's house so I can sleep.

"So, how was your time out?" asks Videl.

"It was great. We saw Trunks, Goten, and Valese on our way back and stopped by Mom's." he says."Here, she gave us these cookies."

"Common Val." Says Pan. I follow her to her room. And I quickly glance back at the entryway to see that both Gohan and Videl where starring at me. Then I quickly look forward at Pan as we go to her room. It seemed like they where waiting for me to leave.

"You can unpack your stuff and get ready for bed while I use the lavatory, okay?" she says.

"K." I say. I wait for her to leave and here the bathroom door close. Perfect! Now is the time to go eavesdrop on Gohan and Videl. I know they must be talking about something that has to do with me or Pan. So, quietly I sneak out of her room and quietly by the bathroom. I go down the hall a little more. I am tight up against the wall and try to listen to the conversation around the corner and into the kitchen. I must be very gentle, because Gohan can sense anything. Then, I here them speak. I am struggling to here them.

"I am glad she is starting to be nice now," says Gohan. Then I here him sip. I think he is drinking something.

"It is kind of suspicious to me. Why is she all of a sudden wearing our daughter's clothes?" Videl points out.

"Videl, Pan lent it to her to cover up the stain," he says.

"Yeah, I know, Gohan. But it still seems weird. Like, when I picked her up today she seemed really upset. Something is going on with that girl," she says. Videl is always suspicious about me.

"Well I think she is maturing. I think it is wonderful. I also believe that it is good that Pan got her to come over here tonight. She can learn a lot from Pan, and Pan can learn a lot from her. If this continues we could really get to know Valtra. I mean, she called me 'Gohan' today. That has to tell you something. She is obviously feeling at home," he contradicts. Then I here him sipping and drinking more.

"Maybe you are right. But Valtra has never really gotten along with Pan, and she has never been interested in a friendship with her. And to have her all of a sudden come over to my house-it makes me surprised. And it makes me wonder things" she says. Then, I here the toilet flush. Darn! I want to listen to more! Oh, well. So I gently creep back to Pan's room, trying not to have anyone here me.

That night, I lay wide-awake. I can't stop thinking about what Gohan said. And also, what Videl said. My intentions are not evil at all. I had nothing else to do tonight, so I foolishly said yes. But, now I think that maybe it wasn't so foolish to except her invite. For some reason I feel…._comfortable _with Pan and Gohan. And maybe I can learn a lot from them. High school is going to be very interesting this year…


	7. Questions and Answers

It is the morning now, and Videl is taking Pan and I to school. All night I dreamt about school, and Pan, and Tendle. All night I thought about what I should be like today. What I should act like. Goen told me to give Tendle a chance-so I will. Pan told me that it was a good thing Tendle helped me. And also, Gohan and Videl think I am changing as well. All of these thoughts are mixing up in my head. I want to be different…_.I want to be liked and accepted… _I am silently looking out the window preparing for school and concentrating on what is important.

Once we get to school and say good-bye to Videl, we walk inside.

"I wonder how Tendle and Goen's basketball practice went yesterday," says Pan.

I hesitate to have a bad attitude-but then I change my mood. "Uh, yeah….I wonder too," I say.

After a small-talk conversation and after getting our books from our lockers, Pan and me depart. We leave each other to go to first period-again.

I don't need a map this time to get to class. I remember where Tech class is. On the way I think about Tendle some more. I just can't stop thinking about these questions that keep comming up in my mind. Why was he in Tech class in the first place? Why is he going to a public school? Why did he help me yesterday?

Luckily I wasn't late to class this time. I walk in and everyone is talking. Couple people aren't there yet, but Tendle is. I look at him, while he is gazing down at his binder. He looks kind of lonely. But he _is _in a class full of smart kids who like Technology. I am feeling guilty right about now. I should have said thank you yesterday to Tendle for helping me. I walk over to my seat just as the bell rings. Some more people just walk in. As I sit down Tendle looks at me in surprise.

"Uh, ya know you got here early today and you don't have to sit with me cause there are a lot of other empty seats in the house," he says.

"I know." I say with a smile and just look back at him. I am trying to get the courage to tell him. "Tendle, I am sorry about yesterday. I just wanted to tell you thank you for helping me. I just never did yesterday cause I was embarrassed," I confess all my sins to him. He just smiles.

"Your welcome!" he says with a smile.

"Okay class now you will start your new project for this semester," Mr. Ride says. He begins to hand out rubrics. The class gives this big sigh that fills the room. "You will pick any partner of your choice and together you will create a small invention of your choice," he says. "But you must work together. And if I ketch any of you cheating both of you will get an F," he lectures.

"Hey, Tender Foot want to be my partner?" Tendle turns to me and asks. I knew he was going to ask me.

"Uh, sure." I say, swallowing my pride and giving in to him.

After class we left the room together and began to talk while walking down the hall.

"So, did you have fun with Pan last night?" he asks.

"Well, yeah, kinda. If it weren't for me being a pussy and wanting to go home before we got any shopping done. I ruined everything. Oh, and apparently Goten has a new girlfriend." I say trying to draw the subject away from me spoiling the night.

"Dude, that guy is a player! I knew a new chick would end up goin' out with him before I knew it," he says.

"Yeah, and I know this juicy information will make Bulla absolutely jealous! I love it! Hey, we came to Goen's house last night to pick up some cookies on the way to Pan's. Chi Chi said you guys where getting senzu beans for Piccolo," I say.

"Oh, yeah you just missed us," he says.

And right before I was going to ask Tendle those questions I was wondering about, I heard that dumb voice I hate the most. It interrupted us like a screaming storm.

"Valtra! Or should I say, "Banana Peel". Dad is sooooo pissed at you! He is so pissed at you it makes me laugh! He says when you get home you are so grounded from everything; that means the Gravity Room!" she laughs for a couple of seconds as she and Marron begin to walk closer to us. "Oh, and your never aloud to go to Pan's again," she torments.

"What? All I did was sneak out and go to Pan's. That's all. I shouldn't get this type of punishment. I will have to talk to Mom about this!" I say furiously.

"Oh really? Cause Trunks said he saw you and Pan around the stores. He also said you where a bitch to him and told Daddy what you said," she taunts.

"What? Traitor! Why is everyone trying to ruin my life!" I yell at her.

"Well what do you know? Looks like Valtra has made a new friend!" said Marron. She is usually the one who changes the subjects.

Tendle just looks at them for a minute. I can tell he is a little confused with everything. I know he doesn't know what to say. Then I look at Bulla. I know she is jealous. I know she is probably wondering tons of things. She probably wants to know why he helped me yesterday and why he is standing here with me right now. This kind of makes me feel a lot better. Maybe Tendle helping me yesterday was a good thing after all. Cause now Bulla will be so jealous!

"Yeah, what of it?" I say like being with Tendle is no big deal.

"Tendle, don't pay any attention to my stupid sister. Your not going to get anywhere with her at all. Whenever you feel like chilling with Marron and me just give us a holler. No one wants to hang out with a Virgin Mary," she says with a snobby grin and attitude. Then, her and Marron do the hair flip and walk away.

I just look at Tendle hopelessly. Then I sigh and begin to power walk away from Tendle ashamed of myself. I am walking really fast. Then Tendle begins to run after me.

"Wait, Val!" he ketches up to me and touches my shoulder. I turn to look at him. "Do you actually think that I would listen to that bitch? Bulla is just the kind of girl that no one-not even the jocks want to be with. Besides, I can pick the people I hang out with for my self," he says and looks at me with hope.

"Thanks, Tendle," and I look down to the floor in silence. I want to ask him "why" so badly to all of the questions I am wondering about. But, I just cant yet because I am afraid to here the answers.

"By the way, what did she mean by your old man being mad at you? Did you do something wrong?" he asks in a concerned way.

"Uh…long story. Don't worry about it, Vegeta is always pissed at me," I say.

Then the bell rings. Oh great! We are tardy! Damn! Hopefully they wont count it because it is the second day of school. Tendle just gives a hilarious grin like he doesn't care. And I have a worried look on my face.

"Well, I guess it is time for us to get going. I will see you at lunch right Valtra?" he looks at me and asks.

I hesitate…I look at him for a while. "Yeah…..I will," I say. Then he smiles and walks away. I just stand there watching him walk away for a while. Wow, have things changed so much.

I never thought I would be doing this. Being nice to Tendle and Pan. It is very weird. But I think I will get used to it. Now, all I have to worry about is getting to class. Oh, and the horror of Vegeta when I get home.

At lunch I get the same thing I had yesterday. Pizza. Hopefully I will get to eat it this time. After I get my food I face my worst nightmare once again. I face the whole school in the cafeteria, looking for a desperate place to sit. Then, I see in the corner, Goen, Tendle and Pan sitting together. I take one sigh and begin to walk over.

I come to the table unnoticed. They are deep in conversation. Then I set down my tray and sit down. Then they notice me. Pan is smiling, Tendle is looking graciously at me, and Goen is shocked.

"Uh…. Hi, Valtra! It is good to see you! Uh, Wow….uh…" he is surprised.

I just smile. "Hey Goen," I say.

"Goen, Valtra came over to my house last night. We ended up going to your house to pick up some cookies, but you weren't there. We had a blast!" she said, giving the juicy information of the day. That is so Pan.

"Yeah, after I got back and Tendle went home from giving Piccolo some senzu beans-my Mom told me you guys came by," he says to check with us to see if his Mom was lying or not. He really couldn't believe it.

"Are you going to eat that?" asks Tendle pointing towards my salad. He said it in sort of a "relaxed" way.

"Oh, no. You can go ahead and have it," I say a little too gently than I intended.

Then Pan looks at me with an "Tendle and Valtra sittin' in a tree" look. She puts one eyebrow up like she knows all.

Then all three of us just look at each other and grin.

"Uh, did I miss something?" asks Goen while he is scratching his head. He is confused to see me sitting by Tendle and actually conversing with the group.

Tendle, Pan and me just look at each other and begin to laugh. We laugh for a while. We laugh like it is an inside joke that Goen wouldn't understand.

"What?" he says. We just continue laughing. I haven't laughed so hard since Vegeta grew out a mustache and Bulla called him a geek and told him to shave it off!

**A/N: There is some GREAT stuff coming up I swear! In my opinion- Chapter 8 will be the best. It will have friendships blossoming, and more character development. The story is almost ready to climax. But, there is still a plot developing within the story. Thanks!**


	8. The Day I Stopped Saying Daddy

It is after school and I am very nervous about tonight. I am embarrassed that Trunks told Vegeta about what I said. I am wondering about what Mom will say when she finds out. She will be furious and yell at me with her loud, annoying voice. And Bulla, she will have permission to tease me for the rest of my life if I don't do something to cover up what I did. Maybe I could create some excuse to why I did and said those things. My head is in a knot as I am waiting for my ride outside of the school. I wonder if Vegeta is picking us up today. If so, I am dead meat!

"Valtra!" yells a familiar voice coming towards me. I turn and see Tendle coming near me. "What's wrong? You look like you are melancholy. Are you okay?" he asks.

"No, I am about to get the worst lecture of my life when I get home," I say. I look to the ground.

"Oh really? That thing that Bulla was talking about? I'm sorry. Well, do you need a ride? My dad just called me on my cell phone and told me he'd be here in like, 15 seconds," he says to try and cheer me up. So he is rich enough to get a cell phone but not go to a private school? That doesn't make any sense. I think he actually _chose_ to go to public school. But why, though? Hmm….

I had no clue to who was supposed to pick us up today, but they are late. I am sure that my family won't mind if I go home with Tendle.

"Sure, I will go with you. I haven't seen your Dad in like, ever anyway," I say.

He smiles at me with enthusiasm. "Great, because he is here," he says looking over to the pick-up station.

I look over to a black car that looks like a limo, but not exactly. I follow him and we walk over to the car. We pass by Marron and Bulla really quick as we walk over to the vehicle. Marron and Bulla are just looking at Tendle and me in awe. They are so jealous of me!

"Uh, where do you think your going Banana Peel?" she asks as Tendle and I are a distance away from her.

I turn snobbishly to her. "None of your beeswax," I say quoting my evil twin sister. Then I turn and we hop in the backseat of the car and drive away.

"Hey Dad!" says Tendle. He seems really glad and happy to see him. He seems even happier to see his dad than Pan did last night when Gohan came home.

"Hey, son," he greets. Yamcha looks at his mirror to see me.

"Whose this? Another one of your hot dates?" he asks.

Hot dates? Another one of? Does that mean that Tendle has had a history of having tons of girlfriends? Hot dates? What!

"Dad!" he yells in embarrassment.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone about it," he says in a kidding mood.

"Dad, this is Valtra Brief. You know, Bulma and Vegeta's daughter? She needs a ride to Capsule Corp." he says.

He takes a second glance back at me.

"Oh yeah! I remember you! You have like a twin don't ya? Yeah, I knew you reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. So, how is the ol' Bulmanator eh? She holdin' up alright?" he asks. It is kind of strange he is asking about my Mom and no one else in my family.

"Uh, she is fine," I say a little shyly. I don't know what else to say.

"Really? Gee, did we have good times. I remember when me and her where just sixteen. When we went searching for the Dragonballs. When I used to be a bandit, I never knew I would end up scoring on Bulma and to think---" Tendle interrupts.

"Dad! Please do not get into your stupid "bandit days" again! And quiet down a little bit about Bulma your scaring her!" he says. Wow, he is just as embarrassed with his Dad than I am with mine.

"Alright, Alright," he says. We are silent for a while. "Alright here we are! Capsule Corp! You know, I used to live here a long time ago which reminds me—"

"Dad!" Tendle stops him.

"Okay," he says.

"Common' Valtra, I will walk you to the door," he leads. We get out and walk to the main enterence. We stop to face each other as if it is another one of those stupid "romantic comedy" movies.

"Sorry about my dad. He can get this way sometimes," he turns red a little.

"Don't worry about it. My parents are just as worse. Um…I have something to ask you," I say. I am ready to ask him my questions I ever so wonder about.

"I have something to ask you, too," he says and laughs a little.

"Oh, well…you go first," I insist.

"Okay. Well I was wondering….if you…wanted to go to the movies or something on Friday. I mean, if you want. Goen could come too, and maybe Pan as well. Or ah….whatever," he asks.

I am in awe. Is Tendle asking me out on a date? Is the most popular-jock-athlete-star-basketball-player asking me? Why me? Why me? Why not Bulla? Why is he picking on me? I just stare blankly for 10 seconds. Maybe this is another one of his jokes.

"Now would be a good time to say something," he says.

"Uh….Well….uh…sure…I ah…..yeah. Uh…what-em-time?" I ask.

"Well…six o'clock?" he asks. "What was your question for me?" he asks.

"Oh, eh…." I forgot about my question. Should I ask him about private school? No, I cant yet. It seems too stalkish. "Um…Don't you have basketball today?" I ask.

"Oh, no. They canceled it cause the coach is having marital problems and had to go pick up his kids, or something like that."

"Okay," I say. Right before I grab the door handle to the lobby, Tendle reaches to give me a hug. He is hugging me! I just stand there then let my hands go around him. Is this a friendly hug, or more than that? We let go.

"Bye, Tender Foot," he says, and turns and walks back to the car.

I watch the car drive away in awe. Then, I walk into the lobby. As I take the elevator to the house wing I think hard on what just happened. I know me and Goen hug all the time-in a friendly way-but I don't know what Tendle's intentions where. Was he being friendly or more? Hmm…I keep wondering this. Then, I reach the correct floor and begin to walk to my home. I am at the door and my hand is at the knob. I am ready to open the door to face my worst dreams. I open the door and peak my head through to look at the living room. There is no one here. Good! So, now I can try and sneak through the kitchen and into the hallway to go to my room unnoticed.

As I creep in I am hoping not to be seen by anyone. Then I relax and walk a little normal once I think the coast is clear. I reach the kitchen walking with my head down…as soon as I look up……She is there! She is here, standing right here in the kitchen. My Mom is standing with her arms crossed staring at me with anger. Its like she knew I was coming! Oh no! I just stand there looking at her in embarrassment.

"Uh…Hi?" I say, trying to act innocent.

"Where Have you been young lady? What on Earth have you been doing?" my Mom yells in her loud annoying voice.

I give an innocent face I have never given off to her before and try to let her know that I have changed over night and the day. I am not the snot I was. I feel guilty about being that way. She is at my throat now, and I am reaping my reward for my stupid attitude I had yesterday.

"Tendle took me home," I say calmly.

Mom gives me a surprised look. "Tendle? Tendle? You mean Yamcha's little spoiled son, Tendle? What? What was that arrogant kid doing giving you a ride? I thought you hated him," she speaks the truth.

I did hate him. I…did…Not anymore. He is nice, I see now. So is Pan. I was wrong. I was wrong about everything. Everyone. But I don't know the full story on why my Mom is calling him "spoiled". Well, I guess maybe he is kind of spoiled, but he is still nice.

"He is going to Orange Star High now, and he thought I needed a ride cause my ride was late," I said.

"What? Bulla and Trunks just got here a few minutes before you did. Bulla told me you where going somewhere with someone and that you where mean to her, too. What where you thinking Valtra? You should have called us and told us you where going to go home with him! From what Bulla told me I thought you where being kidnapped!" she yells.

This can't be. She thinks I am still the same and doesn't trust me. I wonder where Vegeta is. Probably in the Gravity Room, no doubt.

"And what is this deal about you going over to Pan's when your Father told you to stay here! You sneaked out when I wasn't here! How could you? That is the most delinquent thing you have ever done, Bavaltra May Breif! And to hear that later in the night Trunks saw you and you embarrassed him in front of everyone! You need to apologize to everyone in this house at once!" she says.

WHAT! NO! I am not going to apologize! I will not apologize to Vegeta! I have decided to spill! I yell so loudly I want everyone to here me! I speak so fast that she can't react before I am finished with the next sentence.

"NO! I will not apologize! Vegeta hates me anyway, so I despise his instruction! I went to Pan's because Goen was ditching me and going to basketball with Tendle. I thought I hated Pan, but she is nice. Just like the rest of their family! Vegeta is wrong about Gohan, he is a lot better of a Father than he is! And its not my fault Trunks hasn't had a girlfriend in his life, people think he is gay! I had to make a comment about him not having a date. And Bulla, she is a total first class bitch! And you think I am mean to her

when, she is the one who is actually mean to me! I was wearing Pan's sweatshirt yesterday because I slipped on a banana peel in the cafeteria and got salad dressing all over my shirt so she lent me her sweatshirt! And Videl's cooking is way better than Mom's! And Tendle is not a spoiled kid! He is nice, loving, and cute! And I am going to the movies with him on Friday! I hate this house!" I yells so loud, fast, and furious like I am on a rampage. I went way overboard this time! I am going to die! I can't believe I said those things out loud, and to my Mom and to who ever else heard. (even about Tendle being cute.)

I run to my room so fast with all my saiyan might so no one could react towards me about what I said. I past by Trunks and Bulla eaves-dropping behind the kitchen. I run to my room and slam the door so loud and hard behind me. I stay there, at the door of my room panting. I sink down to the floor up against the door and put my head in my knees.

I cant believe I just did that.. What should I do now? I am stuck in a hole. And now I feel so guilty for saying those horrible things to everyone. Just yesterday morning I was being mean to my family, and everyone else around me. I was selfish, only thinking about myself-I was not willing to make friends-I was not a nice person at all. I WAS LIKE VEGETA! I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to know it. But it is true! I was-I am like him, and I must change now. I don't want to be alone; I want to feel warm and loved, and accepted! The only reason why I feel unloved by my family is because I am mean to them, and because I don't give them the love they deserve. I must change my ways…I have been missing out on so much…. so many friendships have gone to waste. I know what I must do. I know what I must do…

I suddenly begin to cry. Tears pouring down my face. It has been so long since I cried. I guess that's all you are really supposed to do when you are sad, is cry. But all these years I have stopped myself from crying when I am sad…because it wouldn't be what…..what…what Vegeta would do….

I suddenly realize as I put my head up…that when I was little something happened between Vegeta and I. This memory is rushing through my head. I have purposely forgotten this memory. I forgot all about it, and only now, do I ever remember it. This horrible memory…the day I stopped saying Daddy…

**A/N: The memory is in the next chapter. Things heating' up? Well, don't worry; the relationship between Pan and Trunks is coming up soon, too. Also, Goten and Bra? Hmm…the years will defiantly go by in the next couple of chapters and there will be relationships galore! Uub? Hmm…stay with me here….I might even change perspectives! Perhaps you want Pan to be the story teller?** Well, Thanks!


	9. Tendle, the Pimp

**a/n: Tendle's point of view...idk, don't ask. **

I hope my Dad didn't scare her off. He can get pretty weird sometimes. I can't believe that my plan has actually worked! I knew that I was taking a risk by going to a public school, but Valtra ended up coming after all!

I never imagined how much everything would work out for me. I remember it clearly…

"Hello?" answered Bulma on the phone.

"Uh, hi," I said, nervous out of my mind.

"Um, who's this?" she asked.

"Um…this is Tendle…ya know, Yamcha's son?" I asked.

There was a short pause over the phone.

"…what do you want?" she said.

"Um, well…I was just wondering…if…well, Goen has decided to go to public school. You see, he's one of my really good friends now. I convinced him to come and try out for the basketball team, you see," I said.

"What does this have to do with us?" she asked.

"Well…Valtra would be pretty upset if they were separated because of school. I know how much she likes to hang around him and I don't exactly want to suffer her wrath, ya know? So I was wondering if you could possibly try to convince her—or even _make _her go to Orange Star next year so she won't feel left out? You could like, say that…you are busy with work or something…and can't teach her anymore…"

There was another pause followed by a sigh.

"I understand your concern, but I _like _teaching my kids. Plus, if Valtra went to public school, so would Bulla. And I don't exactly think that Valtra would like public school very much, I know her," she said.

"Well…maybe she won't, but I'll make sure Goen makes it a good experience for her…and I know that Bulla will absolutely _adore _public school…I just, don't want Valtra to be unhappy…" I said.

"Tendle, what is this about? Are you sure you don't have some other weird motive? I know how your father works, and if you're the same way—"

"No, no…I just…think it would be good, that's all," I said.

"Well, I'll think about it," she said and hung up before I could say anything else.

Wow, that woman really doesn't like me, does she? She thinks I'm the same kind of scum that my Dad is, and I'm not. But I'm so glad that she finally decided to let Valtra come to school. I hope she doesn't end up finding out that I am the one who presented the idea of her coming to high school, but after being with me, I don't think she'll regret it.

I remember clearly what happened when Goen asked about the real reason why I wanted to come to public school.

We showed up to basketball practice early on the first day of school, and the both of us had begun to shoot hoops.

"So dude, I saw Valtra in the hall today, apparently she's hanging out with Pan tonight," I said.

He had just shot and missed. Unbelievable. A saiyan who misses a dumb basketball hoop?

"Oh? That's weird. That's definitely not like her," he said.

"Yeah…" I said as I shot a basket and made it.

He gave up for a few moments and just bounced the ball on the gym floor for.

"So, what was her reaction when she saw you in the hall? Was she mad? Surprised?" he asked.

I caught my ball and held it near my stomach.

"Um…well she's kind of in my first period class," I said.

His eyes widened.

"Really? What class?" he asked.

"Um…well…technology…" I said, nervous.

He squinted.

"Technology? But…why did you take _that _class? I didn't think you liked technology…"

I looked to the ground.

"I don't…" I said.

"Oh, so like, the office made a mistake on your schedule?"

"No mistake…"

There was a pause for a moment as I looked up to Goen.

"Hey Tendle, what's the _real _reason for you signing up for high school? And what's the _real _reason for you being in a geeky technology class?" he said, as he tilted his head.

"I don't know if I want to say…" I said.

"Why not? We're friends," he said.

"Well, you might be mad…"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because you probably like Valtra…and I like her too…a lot…"

His eyes got big, and his mouth shaped a circle.

"Psh, are you kidding me? Barf! Valtra is like my _sister. _I would never like her. You can have her. Maybe she'll stop clinging to me and training and spend some time being a regular teenager," he said and began to bounce his ball again.

"What? Really? You don't like her? But I thought…hm…okay, so no hard feelings?" I asked.

"Na, man…but tell me, did you do all this just to get to spend time with her?"

"Yeah, genius, isn't it? I remember our last Z fighter reunion that she and I had just gotten done with a heated argument when I had to leave. I _loved _arguing with her. She's so passionate about things, and I love how she's so feisty. Anyway, I almost felt like I wanted more, ya know? Like, I wanted to spend more time with her. So over the summer I became obsessed. I know that Valtra hates me, so she would never voluntarily go on a regular date with me. So, I decided to get her to _have _to be with me and I felt like the only way I could do that was to invite you to come to high school since she and you are good friends, and she would follow. And, the only way I could really get you to come to school was to have a motive, and that motive was basketball. Then, I signed up for technology class because I know that Valtra would probably be in there," I confessed.

He just stared at me.

"Wow…you're smart. I don't think I would have been able to make that up. But wow, you made pretty much three other people come to high school with you," he laughed.

Ironically, it didn't seem like he was mad.

"Well…and I kind of have another confession to make. I was so sure that you had a crush on Valtra, and I wanted to make sure she wasn't off limits. So, I told you and everyone else that there was basketball practice tonight so I could get you alone to talk to you about it. But the only way I could really get you alone was to get rid of Valtra since she follows you around all the time. So…I kind of convinced Pan to try and hang out with her…And…basketball season isn't till the winter…I'm sorry Goen," I said.

"Wait, what? There's no basketball season?"

Like that's the only thing he cares about, not that I used him or anything.

"Um…no…not right now…" I said.

"Whoa…I can't believe how dumb I am…"

"You mad?" I asked.

He shrugged and let the ball fall to the floor.

"So I guess there is no practice? Na, my Dad always says that life is too short to get too mad about things. How bout you come over to my house tonight?"

"Wow…you're really not mad? I wasn't expecting it to be this easy…"

That's the truth…I like Valtra. And I finally get to go on a date with her…I'm such a pimp. 


	10. Pan in Trunks' Office oooo

**Pan's Point of View...idk, don't ask either...**

Well that was certainly interesting. I never imagined I would end up hanging out with Valtra of all people. This has definitely been a change of events.

I remember it clearly. It was the first day of school, early in the morning. Next thing I know, Tendle Colton is running up to me while I'm at my locker.

"Hey Pan!" He said while panting and putting one hand on a locker and the other on my shoulder.

"Um…Tendle? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised as ever.

"It's a long story. All I can say is, I'm coming to public school finally and Goen and I need to talk to Goen after school about some things, and I was wondering if you could get her to hang out with you?" he asked.

"What?" I asked as I shut my locker. "Are you kidding me? Valtra _loathes _me with a passion. She'll never agree to it. Why anyway? I don't get it…"

"Well…just tell her that Goen wanted you guys to hang out so she wouldn't be bored…since we will be at basketball…"

"But…basketball doesn't start till the…"

"Winter, yeah, I know…but Goen doesn't know that and neither does Valtra. Just play along, ok? Just ask her if she wants to hang out. I'll guilt trip her into it somehow with a comment I make or something…I have her in my first period. But whatever you do, don't mention to her that I'm here. In fact, pretend that you haven't even seen me yet, okay? All will be made clear later," he said and turned to walk away quickly.

"You're always scheming _something, _Tendle Colton!" I yelled after him.

I'm so exhausted from last night. I was extremely nervous the whole time, thinking that Valtra would think my family was overly-lame or something. I can't believe I even admitted to her that I liked her brother! Eh!

Flying to Trunks' office, I try to figure out what the next step should be. Tendle got what he wanted, but does that mean that we are all friends now? Eh…that little schemer.

I reach Trunks' office and open the window quietly. I peek my head in and see him at his desk.

"Is it safe?" I ask.

"Oh…yeah, come on in, Pan," he says as he ruffled a few papers.

I step down from the window and close it tightly. I walk over to his desk and set the cookies on his desk.

"Your favorite," I say.

He chuckles a little bit.

"Hey, thanks," he says.

There is an awkward pause for a while until he speaks.

"Hey Pan, how come you have been all of a sudden hanging out with Valtra? I almost got a bit worried when I saw you two together last night. You're not stooping down to her level, are you?" he asks, while going through a few papers.

"Oh…um…no, I'm…_way _too mature to be hanging out with _teenagers. _Haha…but, Tendle wanted me to do it so that she wouldn't get bored…since Goen and Tendle were at basketball and all…" I trail off, looking at the fake plant towards the office door.

"But basketball doesn't happen until…"

"The winter…yeah, I know. Tendle is thinking of some mass-plot to get Valtra to like him…or something like that. I don't know, he's weird. It's like he changed over the summer or something…he's like, totally obsessed with Valtra now. It's kind of creepy. I thought Valtra would end up with Goen, but I guess not," I say.

He looks up from his papers.

"Tendle likes Valtra?"

"Uh…yeah…"

He looks at me straight in the eye and motions for me to come to his desk.

"This could get interesting, tell me more," he says.

I can't help but do what he commands. 


End file.
